Legend of Dragoon Return of the Dragoon
by shihan tito
Summary: The Dragoons return in the battle against Melbu Frahma with a few new recruits.
1. Exiled Dragon

Chapter 1  
(Exiled dragon)  
  
Moonlight basked the sky as Shana gazed at the bright stars above. They twinkled in her eyes as she stood in deep thought. She to this day, could not comprehend what turn of events had happened before the battle for Endines had ensued. All that she was told was that she was in a deep sleep while Dart and the others had fought against the great constriction of fate. Since the great battle against the lord of the Wingleys, the magical beings with platinum hair had constructed a new moon in its image.  
After the dust had cleared, Dart and Shana had gotten married and have begun to rebuild the devastated Seles. Haschel had returned to Rouge for a quick visit and returned to live with the two newlyweds. Meru, after being exiled from her home too began to live with Dart and Shana. Albert and Kongal returned to Bale to keep the peace in Serdio. He was quite generous to supply Dart with the necessary tools and supplies he would need for the construction. Miranda, after witnessing the death of Rose and the ever loving Zeig had returned to her castle to keep the family tradition, thus refusing her role as a Dragoon.  
Shana gazed at the two years of hard work that has ensued after the tragedy, wondering if it would prosper as it once had. She left the porch and walked into her room, noticing Haschel's snoring one room away. She had gotten used to it and was better at ignoring it than Meru or Dart. She laid on the soft bed and felt the smooth texture of her Dragoon spirit, which gave her the right over the Silver Dragon. She glanced through the shadows at her trusty bow in the corner, hoping that it was the last time she would need it for protection.   
Dart laughed as Meru danced around him ranting about how great the party that they had just attended was.  
"Just be careful not to fall again. You always fall when you least expect it." He suggested.  
"Me? Fall? Never!" She countered before she tripped over a rock in the road.  
"I told you so..."  
"Oh! I'll get Shana on you for this!" She said in a frustrated tone.  
They talked as they reached their domain, then walked in. Meru rubbed her bosom in pain and went to her room, closing the door for the night. Dart sighed loudly and stripped off his armor in exhaustion. He quietly shuffled to his room to find Shana passed out on the bed, legs draping off the side. He smiled in affection and gently pushed them back on, being sure not to wake his mate. He climbed on and drifted off to sleep...  
  
Dart stretched as he awoke, alone in the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dragged his limp body to the dining room to sit down. Haschel was meditating on the floor, giving Dart a sense of relief that he was not abandoned. Haschel broke his trance and sat down beside his grandson.  
"Meru and Shana went into the village for food. We were running low."  
"Oh, I was wondering where they had gotten to...and we're low of food because of you."  
"B-but I need my strength!" Haschel defended.  
He sighed, defeated by the warrior in red. "Care for a workout?"  
"Sure, it might wake me up."  
The two went out back and began to practice against dummies made for that purpose. In the bushes, young children were watching. They kept silent and stared with big eyes. Both warriors noticed them but kept their mouths shut.  
"Mr. Dart! Battle Mr. Haschel, please?" The older of the two asked as he crept out of hiding.  
"No. Mr. Dart is far stronger. Mr. Haschel is too old." The other contradicted.  
Haschel let out a weak grin and shot a burst of electricity at a dummy with a punch, instantly turning it black and singed. Both children, wide eyed ran away yelling.  
"Mr. Haschel IS strong!"  
Dart and Haschel both laughed and continued with their training.  
"Wasn't that a little overkill?" Dart asked.  
"Never. That was one of my weak punches."  
Later in training, both noticed the sent of smoke in the air. A woman ran by screaming that a hut was on fire. Both immediately raced to the scene.  
The woman was truthful, for a storage hut was burned to the foundation.  
"Humans, never were the brightest creatures. Never understood real power..."  
Walking out from behind the rubble was a warrior in yellow and green robes. His hair, platinum revealed that he was Wingly.  
"What do you want!?" Dart shouted in anger of the Wingley's actions.  
"Want? I want you dead, good enough?" He half spit the words.  
Dart grunted and drew his sword.  
"Oh, and the ever popular Haschel. The great master of the Rouge art...pathetic. I test my fists against yours, fine with you?"  
With great speed the warrior leapt toward the seasoned fighter, fist clenched. Haschel quickly maneuvered so he could catch him in the chin with a blow. The wingly flew above him and came down in rage. Dart sprang forward and knocked the Wingly off balance enough for Haschel to attack. As the fallen warrior in robes got to his feet he introduced himself.  
"Not bad, Haschel. Especially for your age. Oh, I am known as Kiabon. I am the greatest warrior in these parts and heard of what you did to liberate this country from Dole. You," Kiabon pointed at Dart. "Have slaughtered one of my closest friends. You will die for Dole's sake!"  
He began to power up for an attack when the inevitable happened. Two distinct voices were heard from a distant tree.  
"Dark Disciple!" One cried and a Broadsword shot through Kiabon like a bullet.  
"Angel's Will!" Another cried and a sharpened boomerang struck him across the chest.  
Kiabon staggered back, a smirk on his face.  
"Be careful how you catch what you send." He said and began to fire balls of energy at the tree.  
Dart took the opportunity and began his attack.  
"Volcano!" He yelled as he slashed this way and that, finishing off the opponent.  
Kiabon stood rigid. Beginning to disappear in a flash of red.  
"Do not fret. There will be others." He taunted, then laughed as he died.  
Dart and Haschel watched in amazement as the two figures leapt out of the tree. One with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes retrieved his sword. He wore simple black armor and kneepads similar to Dart's. The other walked up beside him. He wore a blue armor similar to that of the Basilian army's head nights. He carried a shining swallow on a clasp on his back. His hair was long and blonde in the form of a mullet. He had brown eyes and wore a white bandana over his hair.  
"Thought ya could use some help." The first spoke.  
"Yeah, it looked that way to me." The other said, nodding his head.  
"Who might you be? I have seen you around Seles." Haschel asked.  
"I am Sniper" The first spoke.  
"And I, Ice. We're brothers." The second spoke.  
"You...you help in the construction, yes?" Dart asked.  
"Yup, we even helped build your house." Ice said in a happy tone.  
"It is getting to be lunchtime. We should be getting back. Would you join us?" Hasche asked.  
"Your mind on food again?" Dart whispered before nudging him in the ribs.  
Haschel shot him a vague look and began to walk up the path.  
  
Shana and Meru were chatting as they cooked. The others sat on the porch.  
"So...where do you live?" Dart asked.  
"The basement of the Inn." Ice replied.  
Haschel looked the boys over and noticed something on Sniper's arm.  
"What is that contraption you have there?"  
"This? It's a Hookshot invented by a man in Tiberoa. I believe his name is Lynn." Sniper explained.  
"What does it do?" Haschel asked, an interested look upon his face.  
"I'll show you."  
Sniper walked to the steps and shot the end at a near building's upper foundation post. He pressed a button and was tugged with great speed to the sharpened end. He dislodged it from the post and hopped down to the street below.  
"Interesting..." Haschel said, satisfied with what he had seen.  
Sniper pealed off his armor as he walked back to the porch, sweating in the hot sun. As he got closer, Dart noticed the blue and black gem that he wore around his neck.  
"What is that?" He asked Sniper.  
"It's an heirloom from our family."  
"I have one too." Ice said as he pulled out his blue and white gem.  
"Odd..." Dart mumbled.  
The gems were the same size and shape of a Dragoon Spirit. He held out his Red-Eyed Dragon Spirit and it began to glow in reaction. Wide eyed, he jumped back.  
"Those are spirits of the dragons!" He shouted.  
"But, they are different colored." Haschel explained.  
"How can this be?" Dart asked to himself in a confused tone.  
Meru abandoned Shana to listen in to their conversation.  
"I may have a solution." She said, leaning against the doorway.  
"When I was little, my parents told of a great Wingly who had harnessed the power of the dragon. It was said to be the Ice Dragon from the high reaches of Endines. When the Dragon Campaign began, he became frustrated and shattered the stone in anger. Some believe that that Wingley could have stopped the assassination attempts on our lord. The stone fragment were never seen again..."  
The story had shook the bones of all that heard the tale.  
"The two halves must have fused with other spirits. Maby Rose's spirit found Sniper, and Miranda's has found Ice." Meru tried to explain.  
"But, what about Shana's spirit?" Dart asked. "Can there be two?"  
"I believe that she has created her own from her experience with one. She is the Moon Child and everything..."  
"Could be." Ice said, shrugging.  
"Hey! Lunch is on!" Shana called from inside.  
"Food, yay!" Meru shouted in joy.  
Dart gave Haschel a smirk and got a cold glare in return. They sat down and ate.  
"Are you two going back to the Inn?" Shana asked, concerned.  
"It is full now, so we are out on the streets until it clears out." Ice explained.  
"You will sleep here."  
"They can sleep in Meru's room!" Haschel chuckled.  
"What!? No way, that's my room only!"  
"Oh, come now. They are your age, and they aren't exactly courting you are they?"  
"No." Meru returned a glare.  
"I will be more than happy on the floor." Sniper said.  
"Floor?" Meru gasped.  
"In here, not your room." Ice said reassuringly.  
"Ok, I guess that'll work...but no sneaking into my room!"  
"Meru, don't worry. Are you that afraid of them, males I mean?" Shana asked her.  
"...N-no, I just hate it when people invade my privacy, that's all." Meru said, blushing.  
She stood and went to her room for the night. It was dark now, and Seles was in its usual quiet ritual. Haschel groaned as he stood, then went to his room too.  
"If you get too uncomfortable, I can roll out some extra blanket for you to lie on." Shana told them as she and Dart went to their room.  
"We'll be ok." Ice said.  
Both boys laid down and drifted off to sleep...  
  
Dart awoke to a strange sound and the brightness of light coming in from the doorway. He woke Shana and stumbled out to see what it was. Meru and Haschel came out too; wanting to see what all the commotion was about.  
Both boys were still asleep, but Sniper was convulsing. Dart thought he was having a bad dream, but then jumped back when the glow grew brighter and Shirley's spirit formed over Ice's limp body.  
"Shirley! How did you..." Dart asked but was cut off.  
"Listen to what is being said." She spoke slowly as she watched the convulsing teen.  
Dart too watched, concentrating on what was supposed to have been said. In a rush of emotion, he shot backwards and fell into Haschel's strong arms.  
"Do you understand?" Shirley spoke again, this time looking at Dart.  
"Rose!" He shouted in disbelief.  
The whole room gasped. In another flash of light, Shirley disappeared and both boys awoke. Ice meerly opened his eyes, drowsy. Sniper bolted up, breathing hard.  
"A woman...a battle...explosion." Was all that he could muster in the state of shock.  
"It was Rose, a Dragoon who died if the battle against Frahma." Dart said. "You two hold in your possession, the Light Frost Dragon Spirit and the Dark Frost Dragon Spirit. They are the combined affect..."  
"What did she say?" Shana asked.  
"Frahma...Melbu Frahma still lives."  
  
  
(I revised this one cuz the other was deleted from rpgdreamers...bummer)  
(It's short, but if youv'e played LOD you should like the dut off ending...sweeeet) 


	2. Kingdom of Serdio

Chapter 2 (Kingdom of Serdio)  
  
The Dragoons walked under the moonlight after witnessing the disturbing event a short while earlier. They traveled a remote path towards Bale, the capital of Serdio in the search of Albert and Kongal.  
"Look out, Shana!" Dart shouted in warning.  
A group of monsters were heading in their direction and gaining ground fast. The group took cover in the bushes and waited for them to pass, not wanting to lose time. As the monsters passed, one of them noticed Sniper's foot sticking out of the bush he was hiding behind. It stayed behind, leaving the others and searched the area where it had seen what disturbed it. As it drew nearer, Sniper leaped out of his hiding spot and drove his blade into the monster's body with ease, then leapt back into his spot as the monster made a soft gurgle before it disappeared.  
When the pack had left sight, the Dragoons continued their traveling.  
"You are quick and quiet!" Shana exclaimed at the victor.  
"I try to be covert, so that I am not noticed by the others." Sniper replied in embarrassment.  
"Not like Meru." Haschel stated.  
"What!?" She roared and nearly pounded him over the head with her hammer.  
Dart separated the two at war and followed the path, hoping he will make it to Bale in decent time.  
  
The sun hung high on the horizon as the group reached the great city early the next morning. They were greeted with kindness as they made their way to the castle.  
"I'm tired." Meru whined.  
"Then stay at the Inn." Haschel suggested. "We need to get some items too."  
"I'll go with you." Ice offered and the two were off.  
"Sniper and I will stay with Meru. Someone has to keep her out of trouble." Shana said with a smile.  
"Good, then I will get Albert and Kongal." Dart stated.  
With that he headed up the stairs in search of Albert. He noticed that the country was prospering from the beautiful paintings and statue in the main hall. He reached the main chamber and found the guard.  
"Is the king in?" Dart asked.  
"Yes, Sir Dart. He is in his royal chambers." The knight replied.  
"Thank you."  
He walked over the outdoor walkway to Albert's room and inhaled sweet scents from below. The cooks must have been hard at work in the kitchen. He opened the great door and found Albert sitting, facing the wall reading a letter.  
"...We are prepared to take down you and your kingdom...such things do not concern me when Dart comes to my door."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"You didn't knock."  
Dart scratched his head in embarrassment and walked further into the small room.  
"How is Shana?"  
"Fine."  
"Is she here with you?"  
"She is, Haschel and Meru too."  
"Great! Have you noticed something familiar in this room?"  
"That painting! I was there when it was made. A good picture of Lavitz, worthy of royalty's walls."  
"Agreed. Now, what is that I can do for you, old friend?"  
"He is back." Dart said with emphasis on the "he" and in a cold tone.  
"Really? Well, the problems of Serdio will have to fall into my advisor's hands."  
"So, you will join us?"  
"Of course! I will stand with you until death strikes me low."  
"Good, shall we?" Dart asked and gestured Albert toward the door.  
Both left the castle and Albert was in high spirits.  
"I finally get to leave Bale!"  
"But what about Princess Emile?"  
"She comes here..." Albert answered in a hushed tone, cheeks turning crimson.  
They met Haschel and Ice on their way to the Inn.  
"We have all that we need until the next town." Ice explained.  
He bowed to the king in respect.  
"Nonsense, boy! I am now a warrior, like you!" He let a glimpse of his Dragoon Spirit show. "Now, don't I know you?"  
"Yes, your majesty."  
"Stop that!"  
"Sorry. I came to you for the armor design of your men so I could make my own."  
The king looked the well-made armor over.  
"God likeness, with a variation on the design. Good material too." He observed as he tapped the chest plate with his fist.  
"Let's get the others. By the way, where is Kongal?" Dart asked.  
"He is on an errand in Hoax. We should get him there." Albert said.  
They met up with the rest at the Inn and talked for hours. Later, they heard screams outside in the street and they raced to find the cause. Five warriors stood, swords drawn in the street, calling for the king.  
"What do you wand here!" Albert wailed.  
"You, only you. Because of you, our leader is in Helena!"  
Albert gracefully gestured his guards to halt their attack and he grinned.  
"Ah, yes. Nelfes, the infamous thief of the Volcano Villude. Do not worry, your leader is in no immediate danger. I personally oversee all that goes on in that prison. It feels good to have a lance in my hand again."  
"We will crush you!"  
"Really? Show me."  
Two from the front rushed and Albert countered.  
"Rod Typhoon!" He shouted as he spun and defeated the first wave of the attack.  
The next two lurched forward cautiously, swords poised to strike.  
"Gust of Wind Dance!" He continued, defeating the other two.  
"Damn you, bastard!" The last shouted and lunged toward the relaxed king.  
"Harpoon!" He finished and pulled the lance from the fallen.  
"I detest fools who run their mouths." Albert stated and returned to the others.  
"Well done, your m..." Sniper said as Ice clenched his hand over his mouth.  
"Thank you. You name?"  
"Its Sniper...Albert" He answered in a confused tone, feeling odd addressing his king personally.   
"Now, we head for Hoax?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Meru yelled in triumph.  
  
On the way, they met Knighthoods 6 and 8, returning to Bale after inspection of the fort in the forest between Bale and the smaller Hoax.  
"The 8th Knighthood requesting the pleasure of accompying the king to his destination." The First Night asked in salute to Albert. "Oh, you have guards. A new Knighthood?" He asked, eying Ices armor.  
"No, First Night. He is wearing the insignia of Basil, but he and the rest are all my dear friends." Albert replied.  
"Oh, Sir Dart, Miss Shana, Sir Haschel, and Miss Meru! But I regretfully announce that I know not of the others."  
"Sniper and Ice." Dart said.  
"Oh, Sir Sniper and Sir Ice! My men are glad to have met you!"  
"Your offer is greatly appreciated, but your men are tired and need their rest. I wish you a good time back at the castle." Albert said.  
"Thank you, Sir!" Both First Nights and nearly half of the mob gratefully answered.  
The men nodded in respect as they passed and the Dragoons were again off to the fort of Hoax.  
  
As they reached the destination, it was night and Hoax's torches were burning brightly in full view. They were granted passage into the fort and entered the conference room where Kongal was in a meeting.  
"We at good ties with Sacred Sister Miranda, but not send men to aid her in cleanup. We too busy cleaning our country." Kongal decided.  
"But, won't they frown on our actions?" An advisor asked.  
"No. We tell our situation and they'll understand."  
Dart stared in amazement as the great Gigantos wore the same clothes that he had always wore. The meeting ended and Kongal greeted Albert and the others.  
"Friends...It has been long time. Me glad to se you."  
"Me too!" Shana speculated. "I will make you a grand dinner for you and the men posted here! I have done it before."  
"Men will be happy. I tell them later."  
"You, the king of Serdio's right hand man and you still wear such clothing?" Dart teased.  
"All else wear out and not fit right."  
"I allow him to wear what he desires because he makes a good ambassador with such an aura. He never even leaves his axe!" Albert explained.  
"Rose said, I feel naked without sword. I feel same way." Kongal said, picking up his great weapon.  
"It certainly goes with your outfit!" Meru said and they all laughed, except Kongal.  
"Me needed?" He asked.  
"Yes, friend. Melbu Frahma still lives." Albert said.  
"Big Wingly, last fight. He will be tough kill."  
"Not with Sniper and Ice's help." Dart said, pointing to the boys.  
The great Gigantos rumbled with approval and went out on the balcony. Dart and Shana followed him and gazed at the stars.  
"Will you join us?" Shana asked.  
"Friends...fight for life."  
"Good! It will be fun with us together again!"  
"You want cook? Talk to chef in kitchen, down stairs."  
"Be ready for your best meal!" She said as she hopped down the stairs.  
"You happy?"  
"Quite. Seles has gotten larger than when you went there last."  
"Shana happy?"  
"I hope so."  
"Still baby sister?"  
"She is much more to me than that, she always has been."  
"Good. Life friend is important. Will you stay night?"  
"I believe we shall. I will watch guard tonight."  
"Monsters, getting tougher."  
"Hopefully so will we."  
With that said, Dart walked to the outer wall and joined the watchmen there. Kongal stood, deep in thought on the balcony and never moved.  
  
Shana leaped for joy when the men told her what a wonderful dish she had made. They took their trays and went back to their posts with grins. The Dragoons sat and ate in discussion that was only broken by Haschel making a crack about the food needing salt.  
After the delightful meal, they were off to bed. Shana refused to sleep when Dart was on watch, so she joined him. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep in Dart's lap and he grinned. He stroked her hair affectionately and wondered how he could have left her on the foolish journey that he had taken and left Seles.   
He remembered how shocking it was to find that Rose was the dreaded Black Monster, forced on a fretful quest to stop Endines' destruction. He missed her and his father as he remembered that he stood watch with Lavitz here only two years before. He missed all of them and wondered if their deaths were worth sacrificing to complete their goal. Could there have been another way?  
The thought of Rose speaking to him from the dead was jolting his brain. Could she still live as a spirit like Shirley? Hadn't her spirit been laid to rest? How could she know about Melbu Frahma still on this world? What about Lloyd? He believed that he was killed long ago, but wondered if he might still be clinging to life somewhere, regaining his strength. He had met the thief who protected Shirley's shrine earlier who said that he ran from a Wingly...with a flaming sword.  
He cleared his mind from the thoughts that disturbed him and leaned back against the wall, listening to the hooting of the owls in the nearby forest.  
(Ok, short chapter but I had to leave it at that...)  
(I have reviews! PEOPLE LOVE ME! not really...^_^") 


	3. Jailbreak

Chapter 3  
  
(Jailbreak)  
  
Sniper awoke to a quiet voice and a soft nudging of his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head to find Meru, grinning and gesturing for him to keep silent. The sun shone in the distance and shadows draped themselves on the floor in their self-pity. Meru pointed at the doorway where Haschel stood with a look of mischief in his eyes gesturing him to rise and follow them.  
  
As the three stalked the halls of the fort, sentries could be heard talking outside at the gate, though it was muffled. Meru creaked open the entrance door to another sleeping room where Ice lay snoring. They crept in and gathered around. Haschel cupped his hands around his mouth and drew in a deep breath as if to yell Ice awake. Sniper stuck out his hand to stop him and removed the swallow that sat next to the bed. He walked out and stopped as he heard the wake up call. He turned and entered the room again. where Meru lay against the far wall, out of breath, and Haschel lay on the ground holding his head. Ice knelt along the bed, boomerang poised to strike a second time.  
  
"Morons." Ice mumbled as he lowered his weapon.  
  
"You just had to whack me with that thing, huh? I'll have a headache for an hour." Haschel growled as he stood, still shaky.  
  
"Owww!" Meru whined. "I didn't wake you, he did!"  
  
"You're lucky I took the swallow or you would've received more than a kick across the room." Sniper countered, still standing in the doorway.  
  
"We weren't born yesterday. We've had to fight off thieves many times in our day. They think we're easy pray…until they get too close." Ice added.   
  
"Just don't get too cocky. I've had more training and conditioning than you'll ever live to see." Haschel snickered.  
  
"Yeah, but you should've worked on your social skills. You couldn't get a date if you studied for four lifetimes." Ice added with a laugh.  
  
Sniper silently left the three to argue and walked the walls of the rebuilt fort. He nodded in greeting to passing guards and mentally pointed out security flaws.  
  
"Mr. Sniper, sir!" A guard called as he came to a stop above the side gate. He kept his stoic look on his youthful, yet battle weathered face and acknowledged the guard.  
  
"Sir! His Majesty Albert wishes to see you in his private chambers. You should head down there immed...YOW!" The guard yelped as Sniper leapt from the gate and landed beside him.  
  
He patted the guard on the shoulder and nodded in dismissal. He ran his fingers through his short, faded blonde hair and sighed.  
  
-  
  
The smell of the delicious breakfast Shana prepared for him made Dart aware of the world again. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his aching back. He cursed himself for falling asleep on the hard stone wall on watch the night before, but rethought his thinking when the fact that Shana was there with him popped into the equation.  
  
"Thanks Shan, it looks great!"  
  
"Don't try to butter me up anymore, or else I might have to marry you again!" She stated, blushing somewhat.  
  
"I'd be right there at the alter, waiting."  
  
"I know you would…but I would say that Haschel wouldn't be the best man again."  
  
"Yeah. Keep him as far away from the bar as possible! I hear that the Item seller's brother is still holding a grudge against him."  
  
"Yeah. That makes perfect sense…even though he started it. Never start a pointless fight with a martial arts master…especially when he's had a few drinks in him!"  
  
The young couple laughed for what seemed like forever, then began to eat. What they didn't notice was that Kongal was watching them from the shadows.  
  
"…Friends…deep friends."  
  
-  
  
Albert sat behind a desk viewing the plans for a new defensive wall on the north side of the fort. As he read the details on the draw-out, biting his lower lip, he felt a strange feeling in his ears. He stood, silently slid to the door and quickly threw it open, only to find no one there. He cocked his head to one side in confusion and turned to find Sniper leaning against his desk.  
  
"Have you no manners?" He asked, a slight playful tone in the words.  
  
"Weren't you expecting me?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you get in the room?"  
  
"A simple security flaw, you left the window open. I scuffed behind the door to get you out of the view of the window, then climbed through from the roof. Not that hard."  
  
Albert scratched the back of his head and laughed in his gentleman manner.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I wished to discuss something that is important if you and Ice are to travel with us. Are you familiar with the Dragon Campaign and the Return of the wingly lord Melbu Frahma? As well as the campaign led by Dart a few years back? "  
  
"I am."  
  
"Where did you receive this information?"  
  
"Shana always comes in to cook at the inn in Seles. Ice and I always listen to her stories while she cooks."  
  
"I see…" Albert replied, staring at the floor and rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Who is Rose, if I may ask."  
  
"Certainly. Rose was a Dragoon who fought beside Dart and the rest of us. She had the right to the Darkness Dragon, and it reflected in her mood and aura…sort of like yours."  
  
Sniper's eyes shot up to Albert's, then lowered he and shifted his position.  
  
"She lost her life in the final battle…though her goal was met."  
  
"I know, I saw it."  
  
"Saw it? What do you mean?"  
  
"I see glimpses of a woman in black…fighting…explosion…dying. She haunts my dreams…telling me things."  
  
"Why do you believe that is?"  
  
"Well…" Sniper slipped his dragon spirit out from behind his shirt collar. "She was of the dark…like this."  
  
The gem began to glow in a tainted radiance, a hint of blue swirling in the mix.  
  
"What is the blue?" Albert asked, pointing to the glow.  
  
"Black ice…the frozen part of its existence…ask Dart later. He'll explain."  
  
"I'll do that. Your soul is in the right place, and I believe your path will be laid before your feet. Rose may just be looking out for the new ruler of her dragon, so you might as well listen to her."  
  
"I have been, and will continue as I feel."   
  
"Ha! Your tongue is as sharp as hers was too! This link may be worth some investigation."  
  
Sniper stood, slowly walked to the window, shot his hookshot to a neighboring hut, and flew out the window as silently as he came in.  
  
Albert stared at the light coming in through the window, wondering what trouble the boy has gotten himself into in his earlier days. He wasn't as cocky as most. He knew what he could do. He knew his limitations, as did Rose. Ice was a little easier to read, being the normal hot headed personality you would find in a 17 year old boy. But it didn't matter, because Ice had what it took to back up his mouth.  
  
He cracked his neck with a bit of strain, then returned to his desk to view the documents that were sent from Helena. As he read he nearly jumped to his feet.  
  
"Mysterious disappearances of wardens…Nelfes' men. I know it." He slowly mumbled to himself, quickly processing a plan.  
  
-  
  
Haschel and Sniper sat on the ledge of a building watching Ice and Meru spar in the training yard, pointing out effective combinations and bad moves. In Seles, Sniper helped Haschel grade the skill of his apprentices, as well as demonstrate with him how to use your hands and feet to stop the blow from an oncoming weapon.  
  
Meru struggled with all her strength to lift the heavy training hammer as Ice danced around the intended blows, spinning his swallow behind his back and grinning to keep her enraged. In anger Meru flew up in the air and began to spin the hammer in a circle as she descended on Ice. He quickly shot an upward slash, cutting the hammers handle in two.  
  
"Hey, ya bastard! My hammer!" She cursed as the hammer dropped to the earth, leaving the handle in her hands.  
  
"Simple defense: Immobilize attacker's weapon." He replied, flexing his arm muscles to stretch them out.  
  
"What?" She replied in confusion.  
  
"Meru." Sniper called from the rooftop. "You really shouldn't train with such a heavy hammer, you can't control your blows."  
  
"Yes, dealing damage is a key factor, but you must hit the target." Haschel added, followed with a slight burst of laughter at Meru's reaction.  
  
Dart and Shana strolled onto the scene, talking with Kongal about the current situation with foreign royalties.   
  
"Hey, Shana!" Ice called. "Can you still use that bow of yours?"  
  
Hearing the challenge, she had one of the guards fetch her bow. Ice grinned in anticipation of a victory, scratching his head with his boomerang.  
  
"I'm not always what I seem." Shana stated as she strung her bow.  
  
She felt the familiar feathering that she used on her arrows and drew back the string. Her original target was a basket of apples on the far wall. In a flash she spun and let the arrow fly at intense speed. Ice nearly cried out as the arrowhead wove itself between his fingers and impaled the tip into his boomerang, nearly knocking it out of his hand.  
  
Sniper silently laughed to himself at Ice's embarrassment. He should've known better, she was a Dragoon. Such a title merits war skills. Haschel, on the other hand couldn't control himself and almost fell off the roof, gasping for air.  
  
"I'm glad she likes me so much, she's a nasty enemy when she's mad." Dart said, kicking at a stone in the yard.  
  
Shana gave him a sly look and notched another arrow in her bow. "Watch out now, my targets are random."  
  
Dart straitened his posture and slowly slinked his way toward Kongal. Ice didn't notice that Meru was taking advantage at this moment and sprouted her wings to fly above her unsuspecting prey. With a yell she fell on Ice and scratched her knuckles into his skull.  
  
"Hey! Get off ya bug!" Ice yelled as she did a handstand on his shoulder, balancing her weight with bursts of her wings.  
  
"Serve's you right! But, I can handle that hammer. Look at Kongal, he carries around an enormous axe! What's the difference?"  
  
She stood with her hands in the air to prove her point as the others stared at her, wondering if she actually listened to her own words. She dropped her arms and noticed Ice staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meru. Have you noticed that Kongal's axe is as big as you? There is a size difference between Kongal and you. Right?" Ice asked, peering into her eyes to get a rouse out of her.  
  
She stared back, cold and as mean as a card player with a bad hand. Quickly she punched him in the stomach, which was tensed. Ice was waiting for the blow. She glared at him with fire and kicked him in the shin before she turned to walk away.  
  
"Meru! Be nice to him. He did have a point." Shana scolded from the sidelines.  
  
After Ice was finished hobbling about in pain he sat against an inner wall of the courtyard, the cold stone soothing his tired muscles. Sniper dropped down beside him.  
  
"You're laughing on the inside. I know you too well." Ice accused with a slight tone of remorse.  
  
Sniper only looked around as if he didn't hear the accusation.  
  
"You two fight like siblings." He said in his usual, lifeless tone.  
  
"Siblings? We never fight. We've never fought."  
  
"That's because we always had something else to fight."  
  
"True. I guess we grew up fast."  
  
"Did we have a choice?"  
  
"No, no. The only choice we had at the time was to live or die."  
  
Sniper, for the first time that day, let a grin come to his lips. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"W-what?" Ice said in retaliation.  
  
Sniper searched his side leg pocket for an adjustment tool, and began working on his hookshot.  
  
"So?" Ice eventually let out.  
  
"It's natural. No big deal."  
  
Sniper stood and stretched his arms, then lent his hand to help Ice up.  
  
"Everyone, I have a little task for us to accomplish." Albert stated as he walked toward the group.  
  
"Winglys? Monsters? Very large bugs? Shana's cooking? The usual?" Haschel asked.  
  
"Shana still has that arrow ready, Haschel." He warned. "I have been given reports of mysterious disappearances of my wardens at Helena."  
  
Shana covered her face to hide her dismay. Dart held her close to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, we've made it out of there before. It's under control of Basil, what could happen?"  
  
"It is under my wing, but not everyone is as sympathetic to my rule." Albert said.  
  
"Rebel groups?" Shana asked.  
  
"Indeed. Basil too, was once referred to as a rebel faction by the Sandora. I will hear their causes, but will not tolerate violence among the people."  
  
"Shall we investigate?" Ice asked, ready for a fight.  
  
"If we move now, and tread lightly, we can be there by sundown." Albert suggested digging his spear into the soft training soil.  
  
-  
  
Albert was right. The sun was beginning to slip under the horizon on the mountains. As the group rounded the bend to the Helena gate road, Dart noticed that there were no Basil guards at the gate.  
  
'Where are the guards?" He asked, mostly to himself.  
  
'We shall find out." Albert said, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Sniper searched the towers of the prison to find something glinting on the roof. He looked again for confirmation, but saw nothing. He looked to the right of the tower to see the glow of fire.  
  
"Fire." He said as he pointed out the area.  
  
"No watch hearths are in that location. A bridge that connects the center and left tower is there…" Albert thought out loud.  
  
"The bridge is burning…keep your guard and split up." Sniper said and began to slip into the shadows.  
  
"Hold it!" Meru whispered as she grabbed his arm. "Yes, we should split up, but who is going with you?"  
  
Sniper looked to Albert with questioning eyes.  
  
"Dart, Shana, and Haschel. Search the right tower. Ice and Meru. You go to the center tower and get to the top for a view of the situation. Meru's wings will be put to use."  
  
"I have the left tower." Sniper volunteered.  
  
"Fine. Take Kongal with you." Albert suggested.  
  
"Keep him with you. I'll need my stealth, and that's not Kongal's strength point. Besides, Someone's got to cover your back."  
  
"I do not need the concern to a King, warrior."  
  
"I did not give it. I gave the concern of a friend, and it's perfectly reasonable."  
  
"I see. Get all the information that you can. Help out the wardens and find out just what the hell is going on."  
  
"If the shit hits the fan, get back to the gate road." Ice added.  
  
"Uh, yes. Something like that." Albert replied, stunned by the remark.  
  
He turned and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, as Sniper was no longer in the area.  
  
-  
  
Dart and his group slipped down the corridors toward the right prison tower. As the sounds of battle were heard, they sprang into action.  
  
Am attacker raised his club to strike the fighting warden, but never dropped the blow as Shana planted an arrow into the back of his head. Dart and Haschel leapt into battle backs to one another. Dart remained perfectly calm as his sword strokes hit their target. Haschel on the other hand was having a ball as he beat the attackers to the floor.  
  
Shana checked the corridors for reinforcements and trotted back to Dart and Haschel, who were checking the bodies for people they could still get information out of.  
  
The warden stood in the corner, pondering if the newcomers were friends of foe, when Shana dropped down beside him.  
  
"Need some help, do ya?" She asked in a happy tone.  
  
The warden blinked a few times, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Ok, then. What's your name?"  
  
"M-my name?" He stuttered.  
  
Dart walked over and sheathed his sword, grinning.  
  
"Don't stand there in awe of her beauty, answer the lady." He said.  
  
Shana's cheeks turned crimson as she ruffled Dart's hair in affection.  
  
"I-I'm James…Warden James Taber in His Majesties' Helena Guard." He finally sputtered out.  
  
"Warden Taber, nice to meet you. I'm Dart. My wife, Shana and Master Haschel." Dart said in introduction.  
  
"Master Haschel? I've heard that name…"  
  
Haschel straitened his posture and took the Rouge fighting stance.  
  
"Ha! Master Haschel, the martial arts Master! I remember now." Taber said in embarrassment.  
  
"Having trouble are you?" Haschel asked.  
  
"Y-yes. We've been attacked by outsiders who claim to want the release of an inmate."  
  
"Who would that be?" Haschel asked.  
  
"I overheard them say something about a Nelfes? Make any sense to you guys?"  
  
"Yes, Albert said that someone named Nelfes was thought to be behind the warden disappearances." Haschel replied.  
  
"Albert? His Majesty Albert?" Taber asked in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"His Majesty is here?"  
  
"Yup. S'posed to be with Kongal investigating the main hold."  
  
"And Ambassador Kongal? We are truly in luck!"  
  
"We? You're the only one still alive." Dart said.  
  
"Not really. My unit was only a fraction that is fighting here. But we can't spare a rider to get the Knighthood from Bale."  
  
"So there are others?"  
  
"Yes, four other units. But, I haven't heard from them since the invasion."  
  
"We have people covering all corners of Helena. If they're alive, we've probably found them by now."  
  
"I'll do my best to assist you!" Taber offered as he picked up his dropped spear.  
  
-  
  
Sniper silently cursed himself as he stalked his own shadow of the dimly lit hallway that led up the tower. Climbing half way up the tower from the outside had left him sweaty and off balance. He moved quietly, as to not alert the inmates in their cells.  
  
He reached a light in the hall and slowly drew his broadsword, as the light blew stealth out of the equation. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, only to shake off the moisture.  
  
As he continued he ran face to face with a young girl who appeared to be the age of around 16 in the light. All Sniper could see was the girls' hazel eyes getting wider and her brown hair fall behind her as she looked up at him. Before Sniper could say anything, the girl leapt back and threw a cloud of powder before running back down the hall.  
  
Sniper cursed again, only this time openly as he ran through the cloud, holding his eyes shut. He could smell the sourness of the blinding powder as he ran. After many steps he caught her in his view. In reaction he aimed his hookshot and launched to a beam ahead of the girl, to knock her off her feet. He held his sword to her throat as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"…Now…I'm not going to…hurt anyone…I just…wanna know what…" Sniper began to say, chest heaving as he took in air, when a hawk beat against his head as it swooped down from an upper window.  
  
Sniper reached to check to see if his head was bleeding, but his arms were being held as the girl knelt on him, knees cutting off his airflow. Ice had always told him that he would be stuck between a woman's legs some time or another, but this wasn't what he'd expected.  
  
"Now you listen to me! You aren't going to get the chance to hurt anyone!" The girl screamed in his face.  
  
Sniper began to black out at the lack of air, but could make out the hawk swooping down for another round at his head. He quickly raised his arms, pushing the girl in front of him. He slid out from under her, still holding her arms and pulling her back. The hawk didn't have a chance to abort it's attack and it's talons tore the girls shirt from one end to the other.  
  
"Kana! You stupid bird! You're not supposed to attack me!" The girl spurted out in pure anger at the bird.  
  
"Call it off and you'll live!" Sniper ordered, tightening his grip on the girl's wrists and twisting her arms.  
  
"Ok! Kana, nyan ya tatta! Now let me go!" She yelled.  
  
Sniper, after watching the bird perch itself, released the girls' arms and retrieved his sword. He quickly held it to her throat once again, so she wouldn't get away.  
  
"Hold still." He ordered as he searched her for weapons.  
  
He drew a heavy rapier from a sheath and tossed it in the corner. Sniper dropped his sword to ease and noticed the girl was covering up. The hawk hadn't tore the black muscle shirt up too badly, it just was ripped in the right spot. He tossed off his armor, took off his vest and tossed it to her.  
  
"Sorry. It was your shirt or my head." Sniper said as he threw his armor back on.  
  
After tying the vest closed, the girl glared at the bird again.  
  
"It's a little big." She said.  
  
"Hey, I don't have anything else that you can wear."  
  
"It's ok, I guess. You guys already have my money, now leave me alone!" She said with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Took your money? What the hell are you talking about?" Sniper asked as he picked up his sword.  
  
"You're not with those bums? You sure as hell don't look like a warden."  
  
"That's cuz I'm not. What do you mean, bums?"  
  
"A ton of guys are storming this prison and taking out the wardens. How could you not have known that? Who the hell are you anyway?"  
  
"Sniper. I haven't seen anyone except you. Where are these guys you're talking about?"  
  
"Sniper, huh? Never heard that name before. Oh, the bums, right. I guess they cleared this tower and moved on. They killed an entire unit of wardens right before my eyes. Then they took my bale money and threw me out the window!"  
  
"Threw you out the window? Were you on the roof?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I saw something as we came in."  
  
"WE?! There are more of you?"  
  
"Yeah. Who was the bale money for?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"All right, ya nosy bastard. He's my teacher. He was thrown in here by false accusations and I was gonna get him outta here."  
  
We've got to get back to the others. Get your sword."  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"I can't leave you here without your sword, can I?"  
  
"No, that's all right. I never told you my name, did I?" She asked as she sheathed her rapier.  
  
"I never asked." Sniper said as he peered out the window.  
  
"Well, too bad. I'm Ryo, Falconess."   
  
"I've noticed." Sniper replied, pointing to the hawk.  
  
"Kana, Uteb ber stoif!" Ryo commanded and the hawk flew around her head, then landed on her perch glove.  
  
"Wanna take the short way, or the long way out?" Sniper asked.  
  
"Well, the short way sounds best."   
  
Kana launched off of her arm and flew out the window.  
  
"I wish I could just do that." The said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"First time for everything." Sniper said as he grabbed her to the window. "Hold on to my belt, and don't let go unless you want flying lessons."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked, obediently holding on to his belt.  
  
Sniper launched the arrowhead of his hookshot to a nearby lift and pressed the retract button. As they were drawn through the air, Kana squawked in alert. After fully retracting the hookshot, Ryo obediently dropped down to the lift. Sniper unwedged the arrowhead from the frame and dropped, to hang from his legs over the side.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing! Get in here!" Ryo yelled in worry.  
  
Sniper observed from the viewpoint Kongal and Albert battling with a few remaining wardens below. In a swift movement he was back in the lift. He moved the lever and they began to descend to the upper-center tower.  
  
"Don't do that to me!" Ryo scolded.  
  
"You talk as if I was important to you?" Sniper responded, folding his arms and leaning against the frame.  
  
"You are. You're the one who's going to get me outta this mess!"  
  
"Me? What can I do?"  
  
"Well, you've got friends here, so I can escape unscathed. Hard to believe you've got friends, though. Hey look at that!" Ryo said, pointing up.  
  
Sniper followed her gaze to find Ice being flown up the tower by Meru. He slightly grinned for a moment.  
  
"Remember that 'Hold my belt' thing?"  
  
"Again?" Ryo half whispered.  
  
He nodded and they were flying to the nearby tower, ahead of Ice and Meru. Ryo dropped off to the roof, and Sniper back flipped behind her.  
  
"You're late!" Sniper yelled out to Ice and Meru as they reached the roof.  
  
"…Hey…fuck you, man…" Ice replied as he caught his breath.  
  
"What, tired?"  
  
"No…still haven't gotten used to flying…" Ice responded.  
  
"How about you, Meru."  
  
"Well flying people around isn't hard. It's just that this tower's so frickin tall!" Meru complained, flashing her wings on and off to make her point.  
  
"Well, what's up down there?" Sniper asked, looking over the edge at the battle below.  
  
"From what we got out of one of the combatants down there, these guys want Nelfes, like Albert said."  
  
"Great." Sniper said in a droll tone.  
  
"But the fun part isn't over yet. The guy we got to talk said that there is a weapon that was made up here that could destroy entire cities. He said it was created by the Winglys long ago and their target was Bale!"  
  
"And these guys have this weapon in their control?"  
  
"According to the guy who talked, yeah."  
  
Sniper punched the ground as he knelt, thinking.  
  
"Ok, you guys get down there and evacuate as many prisoners as possible. Take her too." Sniper ordered, pointing to Ryo.  
  
"Who's she?" Meru asked, seeing the girl for the first time.  
  
"Don't ask, just go!"  
  
"What about you?" Ice asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'll stop this damn weapon before Bale gets turned to dust!"  
  
Without another word Sniper ran along the roof, looking for this so called "Weapon". As he reached the peak of the roof, he found a machine that spanned the entire peak. In the center of the machine sat a man in tattered clothing.  
  
"Nelfes!" Sniper shouted to see if it was actually the prisoner.  
  
The man turned his head and grinned, shaking the platinum hair off his face. He was a Wingly, something Albert never told him. Sniper drew his sword and charged the machine, only to be knocked back from an invisible force.  
  
Nelfes merely laughed at this sight and continued making preparations to the machine. Sniper stood and wondered how he'd gotten out of his cell. The battle outside must have given him time to escape and charge the machine.  
  
Dammit! Sniper thought as he watched the machine power up.  
  
-  
  
Albert looked over his shoulder as he led the prisoners to the mountain road.  
  
"Kongal, keep an eye on them!" He shouted.  
  
Kongal nodded and peered over all the men, axe poised to strike at any moment. He grinned at this, as none of them would dare challenge a Gigantos.   
  
"Let's hope Sniper can do this!" Albert said to the others.  
  
"He hasn't transformed into a Dragoon yet as far as I know…" Shana said.  
  
"He has Rose to guide him…" Dart added as he watched the flashes on the roof.  
  
"There it goes!" Ryo shrieked, pointing to the beam above them.  
  
-  
  
Sniper stood, still wondering what h could do to penetrate the magical force.  
  
Damn the Winglys! He heard in his head. He looked around for the source, then realized the voice…the voice of that woman in his dreams.  
  
Hey! Your sword isn't going to do you any good!   
  
Sniper blinked a bit, then sheathed his sword on his back. He looked up as soon as he heard Nelfes' laugh. He hated how cocky people acted, especially when they laughed. He jumped as the beam was let loose toward the mountains.  
  
It is time. Awaken, Darkness Dragon! Release the shadow within!  
  
The laughter echoed in Snipers mind, driving him mad. He watched the beam, then noticed that he was moving toward it at high speed. He turned his head to find wings on his back and his amulet crested in his transformed armor.  
  
He could feel the power of darkness as he sped in front of the beams' trajectory. He faced the oncoming beam and held out his palms, ready to block, or try to deviate the blasts' course. The beam came rapidly and the power pulsated in Sniper's arms as the shock hit him. An echoing yell was heard as he separated his palms to create a dimensional portal. The blast ended and the portal narrowed, changing it's form. From the portal the blast emerged again, headed toward the machine.  
  
The blast hit the rooftop and all went white from the energy being released.  
  
Sniper no longer heard the voice in his head. His work was done for the day.  
  
-  
  
Albert winced as debris of the destroyed prison bounced off of the barrier he created to protect them all.  
  
"Not a bad idea…using Rose Storm." Dart complimented, holding Shana tight. "It sure saved us more than once."  
  
After the dust had cleared from the mountain road, Albert returned to his normal state.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think we have most of the prisoners here…though some didn't make it out." Meru said  
  
"Yes, Nelfes being one of them."  
  
Ryo sighed deeply, trying to take in all that had occurred in the past few hours. Kana landed on her arm and she stroked the bird with affection. She rubbed her sore shoulders, feeling the rough material the vest vas made out of. She'd forgotten about Sniper until she felt the fabric.  
  
She searched the sky, looking for the flying savior. She gasped as she saw the body fall from in the horizon.  
  
"Sniper!" The cried, pointing to the falling body.  
  
Dart immediately transformed into a Dragoon and launched into the air. At top speed, he caught the boy, transformed back into his normal state. After landing back at the safety site, Dart laid Sniper down on a large boulder.  
  
"Is he ok?!" Shana asked, running over.  
  
"He seems to be. He just needs rest." Dart replied.  
  
Dart was glad the glow of the horizon was still visible, or the girl might not have seen him. He transformed and sat down next to the limp body.  
  
Ryo trotted over and gasped at the sight of Sniper.  
  
"Is…he?" She asked, quivering.  
  
"No. Just has no energy left. The first time does that to you." Dart replied.  
  
"What do you mean 'first time'?"  
  
"Well. You saw our wings, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I've heard stories about you guys. Never thought I'd meet one though."  
  
"Albert. We need to get him someplace safe." Dart said.  
  
"The closest place is Hoax. I need to get word to Bale about this incident, so that would be the best choice."  
  
"How are we going to get them there?" Dart asked, flinging his thumb in the prisoners' direction.  
  
"Have the remaining wardens watch them."  
  
"And Sniper?"  
  
"I don't know. Kongal, feel like taking on a little extra weight on a hike?" Albert asked, grinning.  
  
"Not much. Maybe 200 pounds. Me can take no problem." Kongal answered.  
  
Albert nodded in acknowledgment, and looked to all of the prisoners.  
  
"Former inmates of Helena, hear this warning. If you run, we will not chase. There are far more dangerous monsters in these hills than you're worth to us." Albert announced.  
  
Shana sputtered a slight laugh and leaned on Dart for support.  
  
"They told me marriage was an adventure…but they didn't say it was so draining."  
  
Dart rubbed her shoulder and helped her as they moved out toward Hoax in the moonlight.   
  
EN: Well? You can stop writing the hate mail for me as you read this chapter, it's over. Some of it was kinda forced, though I guess I made it work. Yeah, I'll write more when I can feel my fingers again.  
  
Rights of "Ryo": Shike77  
  
Shike: Yeah, she's back. Don't worry, she'll see some action soon.  
  
God: Make a note for meteor fall on Boyne City High School sometime next month.  
  
Mulletman17: Hey, Meru's gotta get to you sometime, right?  
  
Wingly haters: I'll personally make sure Melbu Frahma dies this time, promise! ^_^  
  
Everyone Else: Don't look at me like that. 


	4. The Party of All

Chapter 4  
  
(The Party of All)  
  
Sniper sat in a colorless pool, feeling the cold wake run past him repeatedly. As he noticed that he was not just floating, but suspended in the water, the pool began to distort, spreading around him, covering all that could be identified as "real". He watched with tired eyes, losing their usual icy glint, as the blackness enveloped all with unfeeling malice.  
  
He lowered his head, not feeling anything but pure exhaustion. He let out a sigh that repeatedly rang in his ears as he began to sink. His thoughts were jumbled in his mind, clouded by the coldness of the pool.  
  
-Damn Winglys. -  
  
Pictures of his past flashed through his conscious, as well as those of someone…feminine. He blinked a few times, finally understanding what and who's they were.  
  
-Quite the curse, Rose. I'm trapped in your past, bound by my future. -  
  
As the waters closed in around his head, Sniper began to wonder.  
  
-Where is my sword? -  
  
He instinctively reached behind him and was satisfied at the feel of the hilt. He drew it and peered at the blade, clouded by the water. In a bit of fun, not realizing that he had only one breath, he began to slash in the wake. He froze as he noticed the water split as he slashed.  
  
Instinctively he swam toward the rift and fell through as if he were pushed. He could see land far below, green with vegetation and growth. He checked to see if his wings were still there and wound up alarmed at the notion that they weren't there. Sensing his end, he sheathed his blade, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.  
  
-If I am to die, I will do it on my terms. -  
  
He opened his eyes after a few moments, wondering why he hadn't hit earth yet. He looked around him in amazement as he found he was sitting on a small hill, overlooking a patch of grass. But what startled him more was the sight of a black dragon, sleeping with its head on a bed of rocks that shot out of the ground.  
  
He stared at it, confused as hell at what he saw.  
  
"That one's not so easy to handle when it gets a bit of spite in its veins." He heard, but didn't look around, thinking it was in his head.  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder as a woman in black armor sat down beside him. She flipped her locks out of her face and curled her knees to her chest. She slightly smiled as she watched the sleeping creature with Sniper.  
  
"What is it, Rose?" Sniper muttered, still not looking away from the dragon.  
  
"Ha! You're a quick one, aren't you?" She replied, having a bit of fun with the new Dragoon.  
  
"Not really. Just one of understanding."  
  
"Oh, really? So you understand what's going on now?"  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"That's what I thought. You new ones are always so cocky…"  
  
"As I said before, what is it?" Sniper replied, finally looking down at his boots, trying to avoid her stare.  
  
"Unlike Dart and the others, you have not had any counseling."  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Me? Yeah, it was I who awakened your spirit. You may not need as much guidance as your other, but it is a strange fact that your spirit has fused with another. Very strange indeed."  
  
"My 'other'? You mean Ice, don't you…he'll figure it out."  
  
"He will. Especially with some helper of his own. Shirley still owes me." She grinned in mischief. "Strange…you remind me of myself."  
  
"You? What could you know about me?"  
  
"More than you do, lad. You prefer to be by yourself, but usually end up being with those close to you, because you can tolerate them. You are a mystery to all, and an even bigger mystery to yourself. You fight because you feel it is right by your terms. Deception and darkness are your allies, using them to confuse and surprise your enemies. But to all there rests a softer side."  
  
"You have a soft side, huh."  
  
"I surely do, but only shown to Zeig."  
  
"Your mate. Dart's father."  
  
"He told you that already? He must have some faith in you, boy. But beware. She, too can tell you have a softer side, and will bring it out whenever possible. This makes you week in the eyes of your opponents, but strengthens your bond with your allies."  
  
"She?"  
  
"The one with the ties to the bird. She can see right through you."  
  
"Much as you can?"  
  
"True…I can see through you because I am part of you now…part of your spirit."  
  
"If you say so…" Sniper trailed off as the dragon opened its eyes.  
  
Rose stood and stretched, watching the cloudless sky with intense thought.  
  
"Keep a eye on him, I've got better things to do than look through his eyes all the time." She ordered to the dragon, which rumbled in reply.  
  
Sniper turned to watch as she walked off, slashing at bushes with her rapier as she went. He turned back to the dragon that was watching him, eyes swirling in different colors.  
  
-Watch me, huh. We'll see, Rose. -  
  
He leaned up against a tree, spat and noticed the dragon was gone and the land was beginning to fade away.  
  
"Fine…" He grumbled as he whited out.  
  
-  
  
The sweet smell of cain, a spiced cocoa, wafted past Snipers nose causing his conscious to snap back to the real world. He bolted upright, reaching behind him for those dark wings. He sighed in relief after finding that they were no longer there. He looked around; checking to see whom else was in the tiny room lit by a candle.  
  
He saw no one and rose, throwing his black and yellow short sleeved shirt on. He noticed that it was a bit stiff, and figured someone washed it and didn't dry it in the open air. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a plate of cheese upon it. It was sliced into thin layers and lying next to the plate was the dagger he'd had since he could remember being able to breathe. How dare they use it to slice cheese! He would definitely have words with whoever used it.  
  
He cleaned the dagger off, attached it to his belt, popped some cheese in his mouth, and went out the door. People were rushing past him, back and forth down the hall. He shrugged to himself. Apparently no one noticed who he was.   
  
He slipped around the bustling people attending to the injured prisoners and made his way to the eastern wall. He nodded to guards as he went, looking for anyone that he knew. Then he found his target. Ryo sat on the ledge, tinkering with his hookshot. He snuck up on her and watched, making sure she wouldn't notice him He searched for Kana, not wanting the bird to ruin his little ploy.  
  
"It works better if you push the button under the tab." He said casually.  
  
Ryo jumped, startled by the newcomer and slid off of the wall, only to be caught by Sniper.  
  
"W-why you! Don't EVER do that again!" She scolded, dangling by her arm.  
  
"Give it up, toss it up here."  
  
Ryo gulped and tossed the hookshot up to Sniper, who set it down near him. He reached for her other hand and hauled her up. Afterward she stood, shaking from the shock. Sniper remained stoic, knowing he'd gotten the best of her.  
  
"Man…when did you get up? You must have slept for two days. Now I'm hungry, dammit. Where's that cheese…" Ryo wondered, looking at the sky as if it helped.  
  
Sniper just stared in disbelief. He'd gotten her for something she'd done, even if he didn't know what it was at the time. He attached the hookshot, shot the head into a beam across the yard and retracted the cord. Ryo spun around then leaped off of the wall, grabbing Sniper and dragging him to the ground.  
  
Sniper quickly pushed the button again to stop from being dragged across the stony yard. He lay on his back with Ryo sitting on him, glaring fire.  
  
"May I help you?" Sniper asked, acting like a merchant.  
  
"Listen, you! You brought the prison down before I had a chance to get my Master out!" She scolded, her brown hair falling in front of her face.  
  
Sniper averted her glare, remembering the awful event that happened nights before.  
  
"I didn't have time to think. It was the prison, or Bale. Not a hard choice to make." He answered with confidence.  
  
He then noticed that tears were streaming down Ryo's cheeks and falling on his shirt, making a pool of moisture. For the first time in Sniper's life, he didn't know what to do or say. It was at that moment he noticed that some of the guards were practicing in the yard and were brawling his way. He pulled the sobbing girl against him and pushed the retract button, pulling them out of the way of fumbling guards.  
  
As they dangled in the air, the guards continued practicing their techniques, oblivious to the harm they could have caused them. Ryo was holding on to Sniper so tight that he was having trouble breathing. She snapped out of her shock and dropped down and dusted the dirt off of her clothes. Sniper dropped as well, favoring his left shoulder.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled as he leaned against the building.  
  
"What?" Ryo asked.  
  
Sniper revealed a dangling arm. The angle he was in when the cord retracted had dislocated his shoulder. Ryo winced at the sight.  
  
"Haschel!" She called as the Martial Arts Master strolled by.  
  
"What is it now? Need some lessons?" He asked, teasing the girl.  
  
"Do you know how to fix that?" She asked, pointing to Sniper.  
  
"What's wrong with it?'  
  
"It's dislocated, genius." Sniper countered.  
  
-Nice one! Couldn't have done better myself. - Rose congratulated him in his head.  
  
Haschel grinned, went to Sniper and took his arm, planting his knee against Sniper's waist. He jerked it with much force, popping it back in.  
  
"Not bad, eh?" Haschel asked, brow raised.  
  
Sniper slowly nodded as he held his shoulder, breathless to overpower the immense pain.  
  
-That wasn't needed. Damn, it hurts. - He thought  
  
-Don't complain. The local nurses could have done it for you, and they aren't anything special. - Rose commented dryly.  
  
He dropped backwards, to land flat on his back, sprawled out in the shade. He closed his eyes, listening to Haschel and Ryo talk, to the guards practicing, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the small splotch of crimson accumulating under his kneeplate where a stone had wedged itself. He breathed deeply, sucking all the cool oxygen he could and fell off to sleep once more.  
  
-  
  
Dart growled as he slashed and thrust with his broadsword a the test dummy who was wobbling on it's post. He gazed at the blade fondly, glinting odd colors in the setting sun, then sheathed it as Kongal entered the training yard.   
  
"Got to get in some practice. Melbu Frahma isn't going to be a cakewalk." Dart explained at the confused look on Kongal's great face.  
  
"Practice? With these? What for?" He asked, eyeing the size of the dummy.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
Kongal grunted, slipping the axe out of a great leather strap at his side. He swung and sent the dummy sailing, to the great surprise to the guards on the north gate, who were almost hit.  
  
"Me don't feel any stronger." He said weakly, almost disappointed.  
  
Dart laughed at the Gigantos' reaction and patted Kongal on the arm, reassuring him. "If everyone was as strong as you, then you could worry. Don't let it get you down, my friend!  
  
"Where's Albert? In his conference room with all the other 'important' dignitaries?" Dart asked.  
  
"Me ambassador." Kongal replied.  
  
"Man, I didn't mean you! Out of all of the people running the show, I think you're the only one making any progress!" He shook the dust out of his blonde hair, happy with his save.  
  
He nodded to Kongal as he walked along the huts, thinking.  
  
-How did it all begin? With the kidnapping of Shanna? The destruction of Seles? The …Black Monster…Rose. What a trip…but it seems this journey is far from over. I wish you were here, both of you… -  
  
He stopped his walk, thinking that for a moment, his Dragon Spirit was glowing.  
  
"Hey, Dart! Need a break from practice?" Shanna called from the hut above him.  
  
"What's up, Shan?"  
  
"Meru!" She called.  
  
Before he could do anything, Dart was lifted in the air by a free-spirited wingly. Meru dropped him next to Shanna and tugged at his arm.  
  
"Come on! Time to Par-tay!" She demanded in pure joy.  
  
Light hit his face, making him wince. He looked around the conference room, noticing everyone was there. Sniper flicked a stone at Ice's head and Ryo was cracking up. Ice was looking around, not thinking it was Sniper who flung the stone.  
  
"What's going on' Albert?" Dart asked, hands raised in question.  
  
"Well…" Albert replied, waving off Meru's shout of enthusiasm. "I've received an invitation to a party. A get together of sorts, hosted by a rich leader of a group who usually, I'm sad to say, doesn't always agree with my view on things as king."  
  
"So go." Ice suggested, still looking around for the culprit.  
  
"I'm not abandoning you guys." Albert replied. "But I think there's a way for all of us to go."  
  
"How exactly?" Ice asked, looking through him.  
  
"The rule of thumb is that anyone with high enough rank may attend and bring along a guest or couple."  
  
"You've figured this all out?' Dart asked, brow cocked at an angle.  
  
"Fully. It starts after dark." Albert stated.  
  
Sniper checked the sunset out the window and at his watch. Seven thirty: Seles' time. "Where's this 'party' at? It's getting late."  
  
"Not far. It's only on the other side of the woods, on the western river." Albert stated with confidence.  
  
"Let's go." Ryo said playfully, slugging Sniper in his sore shoulder.  
  
Sniper reached out and grabbed Ryo, pulling her face to face. "I could use a drink.' He stated with challenge in his words.  
  
Ryo grinned, pulled him up, and followed him out the door.   
  
-  
  
Ice grinned, the moon glowing in his eyes as Meru danced circles around him. He noticed Sniper was watching the sky, entranced in the blackness. He also noticed Ryo staring at his brother, glancing at the sky, then back.  
  
"Just what do you see up there?" He asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Sniper replied as plain as possible.  
  
Meru burst into a chain of laughter, leaning against Kongal for support.  
  
"They who stare at it, man?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. It usually is." Ice replied, shrugging and looking around for support.  
  
"Why do you insist on that haircut?" Ryo asked in Snipers defense, who was still watching the sky as they walked.  
  
"It's the style, baby! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY messes with the Mullet!"  
  
"Better watch out." Meru taunted. "I've got some hair trimmers that would work wonders."  
  
Ice stopped in his tracks, offended beyond belief. Albert put an arm around his shoulder, coaxing him along. "Don't worry about it. I've still got all of my hair."  
  
"Yeah, and you're the king of Serdio."  
  
"And? Do you honestly think a girl like Meru cares?"  
  
"Maybe…hey." He crept close to Albert. "I think she's got something for me."  
  
"Sadly enough, I believe you're right."  
  
"Man, never had a girl like that. She's got no respect for anybody, and doesn't care about anything but her friends."  
  
"Rare type of woman." Albert replied.  
  
"What about you're girl? The princess Emille?"  
  
"What about her?" Albert said, adjusting his collar.  
  
"You two see each other, right? Where is she?"  
  
"She has responsibilities of her own. If we pass that way, you'll get to meet her."  
  
"Really? Someone I'd like?"  
  
Albert shot Ice a dirty look and slowly looked away. He cleared his throat and wiped the condensation off his brow.  
  
"Just kidding, Albert! Don't get in a twist."  
  
Dart and Shanna walked together behind Kongal and Haschel, savoring the moment. Shana trotted to keep up with the others long strides.  
  
"Better than a floor show!" She remarked.  
  
"Much. This bunch can both stun you and annoy you at the same time. They could be famous."  
  
"Who do you think will win the argument?"  
  
"Probably Sniper, but Meru is gaining some ground. Sometimes the quiet stance is the best. Ice is just getting him deeper in the hole."  
  
"But he has spirit. I have to give him credit for that!" She said happily, climbing up to land a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He warmly smiled at her as lights lit the path ahead of them. He saw Albert gesture them that they were there.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan. I'll go in with Dart and Shana as my guests. Haschel, you're known well enough, Meru can be your apprentice and Ice your assistant. Kongal will take Ryo and Sniper as a couple. All accounted for, all fine." Albert explained.  
  
Meru and Ice began to fist fight like children, making fun of their role. Haschel wasn't sure he should be insulted or if he should laugh. Sniper dropped and shook his head in dissatisfaction.   
  
"Oh, no you don't! Looky here." Ryo said, as Sniper looked at the item she had in her hand.  
  
Sniper began to lunge forward, but she tossed the item into the air to be carried away by Kana.  
  
"Where did you get my necklace?" He demanded hotly.  
  
"Nabbed it when you were asleep. You don't get it back until the morning. Play your part and you've nothing to worry about."  
  
"It wasn't your Dragon Spirit, was it?" Dart asked in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"No." Sniper replied, shaking his head." It's a necklace I've had since I could remember."  
  
"I can't remember either." Ice added.  
  
Sniper stared at the sky again.  
  
-Awe, just do it. It isn't that bad. - Ryo remarked in his head.  
  
-"You always there? - He replied.  
  
-Nope, just every once in a while, when I'm bored. -  
  
Sniper sighed in acceptance. He gave Ryo his arm and they walked toward the door. "Might as well do this right." He called over his shoulder at the others following them.  
  
At the entrance, Albert rounded everybody up for his lecture. "Hey, if at all possible, hide your weapons."  
  
Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Did he not see Sniper and Dart's broadswords? Or even his own lance and Kongal's axe.  
  
Ok, there is NO way I can hide this thing!" Ice protested, gesturing to the swallow on his back.  
  
"Fine, then. Try not to act suspicious." He said, frustrated. "I don't need embarrassment in front of this man. It could flare up into a rebellion. Just ac-" He was cut off by everyone entering the doorway.  
  
A man stepped out in front of Sniper. "Sorry, sir. I'll need to take your weapons. All of your weapons here, please."  
  
Sniper stared at him, thinking on what to do. He slipped his sheath off of his back and tossed it to the man. "If that's not here when I'm done, I'm coming for you."  
  
"Same for me, so don't lose them." Ryo added as she tossed him her sheath.  
  
Once past the guards, Sniper immediately went to sit in a dark corner, trying to avoid anyone noticing him, while Haschel and Ice went to the bar.  
  
From the shadows, Sniper saw a bulky mid-aged man stride to Albert, kneeling to show phony respect. Albert introduced Dart and Shanna while Meru checked out the people on the dance floor.  
  
"Hey, Ice! Wanna get the boogie on?" Meru called to the bar.  
  
Ice was too into his drink to pay any attention to her. She stomped her foot and marched over to him. "Hey! C'mon!"  
  
Ice turned, glanced at the dancing people, back at her, his drink, the dancers, wondering what he should do.  
  
"Well, if Ice is too chicken to dance, I can step in for him." Haschel offered, slapping Ice on the back to savor the moment.  
  
Ice stared in utter amazement as Meru danced around Haschel, who was going berserk on the floor, flailing this way and that.  
  
-If that's what Haschel calls DANCING, I'm happy I didn't go! - He thought, getting a refill on his drink.  
  
Ryo trotted over to Sniper, arm extended. "Hey, let's go. Meru and Haschel are already out."  
  
"And you want to impersonate them? Are you nuts?"  
  
"Awe, but were supposed to be a couple…"  
  
Sniper snatched her arm and dropped her in his lap. "We ARE a couple, got it?" He stated, glaring at her.  
  
Ryo looked around to see if anyone had heard her, scratching her head in embarrassment. She jumped up. "But I don't know how to converse with these-these RICH people."  
  
"Just find a spot and perk up your ears. Any information you can get on this opposing party could be helpful."  
  
"Ok. It's not that easy though…I've had more fun at church. I'd rather be in the local pub."  
  
"Same, here."  
  
Sniper watched as Ryo went to the other side of the bar and stood, trying to act inconspicuous. He also noticed that the burly man from earlier was watching him.  
  
-He's got something planned, I know it. - Rose conspired.  
  
-Yeah, I know. He wants to take Albert down. -  
  
-Must be a Sandora sympathizer. Lot's of 'em around lately. -  
  
-How in the hell would you know? You're dead. -  
  
-Just because I am no longer physical, I can still hear rumors out here. We spirits are quite connected to the news out there. -  
  
-You-are-strange, Rose. No wonder Zeig doesn't leave you. -  
  
-Cut it out or I'll make you go and dance with Haschel. - She warned.  
  
-You can do that? -  
  
-You can find out for yourself later, but you have got to keep your eyes open now. -  
  
-Why not? The party sucks, anyway. -  
  
As he watched the statue-like Ryo, Rose's laughter still echoed in his mind.  
  
-  
  
The burly man gathered a few of his most trusted friends for a chat. "Lucky he came."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think you could get him to come, Yuler." The man on his right said.  
  
"Please, please. Have more faith in me. I have things covered here." Yuler boasted.  
  
"Have you noticed the couple that came in with Albert's ambassador?" Right asked.  
  
"Yes, they are acting strange. Wonder what they're up to?" Left said.  
  
"Maybe I can stir things up a bit in our favor." Yuler offered.  
  
He winked to the others as he walked over to Ryo. "Hi there."  
  
"Sir." Ryo confirmed with a nod of her head.  
  
"Enjoying the party?" Yuler asked, gesturing to the bar.  
  
"Very much, thank you." She said, looking for Sniper to boost her confidence.  
  
"Well, well. You are quite the flower among the weeds, my dear." He complimented.  
  
Ryo stared strait ahead, trying to get him to leave her alone.  
  
"How about a drink? Just you and me?" He asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the bar.  
  
But he was cut short by the Dragoon in black, glaring at him with his hands in his jeans pockets.  
  
"Out of the, way!" Yuler demanded.  
  
"It would be wise to let the girl go." Sniper said in his usual cold tone, only with a hint of hostility in his words.  
  
"Like I said, out of the way, boy." Yuler restated, firmly planting his stance.  
  
Sniper merely shook his head, slowly. "If I must, I will remind you that you are married, your wife standing by the dance floor, and that you're hitting on my wife."  
  
Ryo jerked away from the binding hand and hid behind Sniper. Yuler merely grinned with tobacco tainted teeth.  
  
"A Sandora Duel, then is it?"  
  
Sniper glanced at Albert for conformation. Albert seemed too lost in the scene to think about his stance. Sniper nodded.  
  
Both fighters went to their side of the dance floor. Albert shrugged at Sniper, who was looking, still, for conformation.  
  
"Do what you want. I've no control over you."  
  
"Might as well take off your shirt, boy. Wouldn't want to stain your clothes now, would we?" Yuler taunted from the other side.  
  
Sniper sighed in annoyance and pulled off his shirt, and tossed it to Ryo, along with his Dragon Spirit. He tightened the muscles in his back, cracking bones and sticking his shoulder blades out so it appeared he wad wings. Afterward, he walked to the floor where Yuler waited.  
  
Shanna trotted over to Haschel. "Haschel, what are the odds?"  
  
"Why? Wanna place a bet on the fight?" Haschel teased, grinning.  
  
"Come on, the odds, please?" She held his hand in plead.   
  
"Well, Sniper's known for his blade, not for his fists. Yuler definitely has the build, but Sniper has the reach."  
  
"That means?"  
  
"I don't know who has the edge on this one." He replied, shaking his head.  
  
Shanna groaned and trotted back over to Dart to watch the fight begin.  
  
-Are you insane!? A Sandora duel is hand-to-hand, with no weapons. It's until one gives up or is unable to fight anymore! I'm not sure about your point of view, but from here he looks BIGGER than you! -  
  
"Ya think!? Butt out on this one, Rose. Gotta lighten the mood on this party. -  
  
He could hear her sigh as he met Yuler.  
  
"All right you two, you know the rules. No outside weapons. Give up or finished state." The referee shouted to the combatants, as well as the crowd.  
  
As soon as the referee stepped off the floor, Yuler started swinging, powerful blows. Sniper immediately raised his fists to block his face. Each blow knocked him back towards his side of the floor. Yuler began to laugh as he punched, feeling he had the complete advantage.  
  
Ryo slowly shook her head, her savior getting pummeled.  
  
"Oh, man. Come on…" Meru whined.  
  
"Apprentice, Meru." Haschel scolded.  
  
"Master Haschel?" She answered weakly.  
  
He leaned in close and whispered. "You're a professional, remember? Act more serious. Besides, something's got to give."  
  
She nodded and winked at him, and they both returned to the fight, stone-faced and completely serious.  
  
Somewhere between blows, Sniper threw a jab, and stopped right before impact. Yuler automatically raised his arms to block his face and Sniper slip kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Sniper quickly launched another slip kick and connected at Yuler's head. He crouched down and sprang up, upper cutting Yuler and sending him in the air. He spun, slamming his elbow into Yuler's chest, knocking him back to the ground.  
  
Ryo, and everyone around her stared in absolute amazement.  
  
Sniper kneeled next to the coughing Yuler, "May darkness overwhelm you." He cursed in a low tone. He stood and spat next to the, now unconscious, Yuler. He walked to Ice, took the shot from his hand, and downed it. Ryo handed him his shirt and he walked to the hallway, nodding at Albert, Ryo on his heels.  
  
Sniper found their chamber and tossed his Dragon Spirit on the dresser. Ryo noticed bruised beginning to form on his shoulders, chest, and stomach as he put his shirt back on.  
  
"You took a beating, huh? Why didn't you just take him in the beginning?" She asked, hands whirling for effect.  
  
He glanced at her and rolled his left arm, trying to ease the pain in his bad shoulder. "It was all deception. That's how I fight. If I started in the beginning of the fight, I would've never had the chance I got when he felt confident."  
  
Ryo nodded and groaned, realizing she'd not eaten yet. Sniper heard a slight squawk and looked to see Kana in the window. He casually walked over and grabbed his necklace back from the sly bird.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go get something to eat, want anything?" Ryo asked from the door.  
  
"Just sleep. That's all." He answered.  
  
-  
  
Dart and the others stood in a circle, discussing what they saw.  
  
"That mark…" Albert mumbled.  
  
"Mark?" Meru asked, confused.  
  
"That tattoo on his back, behind his shoulder blades." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh, that? We've had those since we were thirteen." Ice said.  
  
"We? You have one too?" Dart asked.  
  
"Yeah. Our uncle gave them to us just before he died."  
  
Albert stood in thought. Then he spoke. "I have read about a clan of people on the northern tip of Serdio, near the mountains on the sea shore."  
  
"That's where we lived." Ice replied casually.  
  
"Was the name of the village Shivan?" Albert asked boyishly.  
  
"I don't think it had a name. It was only Me, Sniper, and Uncle Taro."  
  
"Taro? When I was still a boy, A man named Taro came and taught our knights for a few months."  
  
"What did he teach?" Ice asked, testing him.  
  
"He trained the men with lances, I believe. He gave Lavitz his first lance. In fact…" Albert trailed of as he went to fetch his weapon. "This is Lavits' lance he had when he was slain by that accursed wingly."  
  
Ice looked it over before the guard came over to fetch it.  
  
"That's Uncle's insignia. The same one that's on our sheaths." He stated.  
  
"So what happened to your family?" Meru asked.  
  
"Don't know. Uncle told us they died in a flood." Ice said.  
  
"I remember in the texts reports of a flood and a deluge that ran between the mountains in the area. That might be where they died." Albert said.  
  
"Could be." Ice said as he shrugged.  
  
Dart listened, turning the story over and over in his mind. "But if Taro taught lance skills, why do you two have a sword and a swallow?"  
  
"Just because Uncle specialized in lance skills doesn't mean he didn't know anything about other weapons. He taught us both how to use the weapons he forged to a satisfactory manor so we could survive the trip south."  
  
"South? To Seles?" Dart asked.  
  
"Not Seles, really. We were supposed to go to Bale, but we got lost and ended up there instead. Uncle died before the trip, so we had to go alone, without any map or compass."  
  
"Well I'm glad you showed up there, or I'd have nobody to serve with me at the Inn!" Shanna added in a light tone.  
  
They all laughed, not noticing Ryo rummaging through the buffet table, then trotting off to Sniper's former corner to eat. Yuler was up and around now, refusing to talk to any of the 'guests' on the other side of the room. He constantly coughed. She figured Sniper had broken a rib or two of his.  
  
-  
  
Dart and Albert quietly talked as they opened the door to their chamber. Looking around, they noticed Sniper sprawled out on the floor, the moonlight illuminating his face. Meru and Shanna were lying on both sides of a snoring Haschel on the only bed in the room.  
  
"Hey, check it out, Kongal." Dart said, pointing to Ryo, who was curled up next to Sniper on the floor.  
  
"Playing her role well, I guess." Albert said.  
  
"Me think she want get away from Haschel." Kongal said as quietly as he could.  
  
Albert ducked out of the room, trying to keep his laugh from waking the sleepers. Dart pulled up a chair next to the bed and got cozy enough to sleep. Kongal sat down against the wall, feeling the cool breeze from the window, though he didn't fall asleep right away, for Kana decided to land on his gauntlet and stare at him. And he stared back, motionless.  
  
-  
  
hey…anything new? 2 late 2 be thankin eveyrone…no one to thank really…  
  
Jennifer Granholm- KISS MY ASS! Morning Doves should be legal! (If u r in MI, u know what I'm talking about) Ted Nugent 4 Governor!  
  
System of a Down- 4 keeping me sane while I typed. God bless you.  
  
Mulletman17- Keepin it real  
  
Shike77- Givin me ideas  
  
Jack Black- 4 acting in School of Rock…another classic 2 keep me somewhat sane….kinda. 


	5. Surprise at the Hot Springs

Chapter 5  
  
(Surprise in the Hot Springs)  
  
Sniper was the first in the room to open his eyes, weary after the night's darkness. He took in and let out a deep breath to get his circulation going again, looking around at everyone else who was sleeping soundly. He tried to stretch, but was pinned down by Ryo, who was snuggled up against him.  
  
-When the hell was she down here? The floor really isn't that comfortable… -  
  
He moaned in confusion; his arm was going numb. He slowly slipped his arm out from under her, noticed her shiver, and draped his blanket over her to keep her from waking. Quietly he slipped on his armor and headed towards the door, only to have Kana fly in and land on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, it being too early to fuss over a bird, and headed out the door into the hallway.  
  
The ballroom was dimly lit with lamps and soft music was being cast across the room to the awake guests. He stumbled to the buffet table, catching himself at the last moment.  
  
"Bird…how can I knock you off?" He mumbled to the creature on his shoulder.  
  
He was surprised to see that none of the other guests thought anything of the bird on his shoulder. It must've been too early for them too. He poured himself a mug of cain and began to walk away, only to stop when Kana fluttered.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Then it hit him, the bird must've been hungry. It probably stuck around the mansion to keep an eye on Ryo, but now food had taken hold. He cut up some scraps of a roast leftover from the night and tossed them up to the bird, which quickly ate without a sound.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
He sipped from the mug, feeling a little life return to his flesh. He turned and headed for the door, only to find the doorman from the other night. He tossed Kana off of his shoulder and the bird startled the man as it headed out the door. He walked toe to toe with the doorman, glaring at him.  
  
"Y-your goods, sir?" He asked with a tone of respect. "Good show, by the way."  
  
Sniper said nothing. The man quickly fumbled about for Sniper's weapons and held them out for the warrior to take. He attached them to his belt and walked out with the sheath.  
  
In the sky the clouds hung low, blocking out most of the sun. Sniper nodded to a few of the guest's guards and walked the gravel path that rounded the mansion. Once he found a spot that he liked, he leaned against a stone wall, sipping his cain.  
  
"Not a bad fight. You shouldn't have accepted, though." He heard from his right.  
  
He peered over to find a cloaked and hooded man, strolling towards him. Sniper nodded.  
  
"But, I can see that your specialty is not with your fists." The man said, gesturing to the sheath that lay in the cool grass next to Sniper.  
  
Kana flew by, chasing a dove.  
  
"You name?" The man asked.  
  
"Sniper."   
  
"I see…that's unfortunate. Yuler knows this too, and will probably try to smite you at any cost."  
  
"Let him try." Sniper responded coldly.  
  
The man laughed smoothly, removing the hood to show his face of about twenty-five. But, having the wingly platinum hair, you really couldn't be sure, as they aged differently.  
  
"I am Lloyd. I too share your specialty, though a little enhanced." Lloyd introduced.  
  
The clouds parted and the sun shone through. The temperature was rising and Sniper was getting warm under his armor.  
  
"You travel with King Albert?" Lloyd asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He is a good man. You are lucky."  
  
Sniper watched his expression go from cheerful to sad, then back. He loosened the straps on his hookshot and dropped it to the grass, relieved to let air get to his skin. Lloyd looked around the path.  
  
"Care for a warm up, or is it too early? I sometimes am not awake by this time, so I fully understand if you do not wish to take up the offer." He said, tugging at his cloak as if it was a shield and he was in battle.  
  
Sniper blinked a few times, thinking it over. "Fine." He unstrapped his kneeplates and tossed them to the ground as well, along with a few things that would weigh him down. He slipped on his fingerless gloves, which granted him better grip on the hilt of his blade, even though the heat told him not to.  
  
Sniper stood on the walk, sheath on back, watching his opponent. Lloyd rubbed his hands together to warm them up and tossed off his cloak to reveal his blade, frozen in a motionless flame.  
  
"Then let us begin." He announced.  
  
Lloyd held his sword at the ready, waiting for Sniper to do something. But after waiting a while, he grew bored and charged the boy, who drew his own blade and deflected the attack. They danced back and forth, metal clanging repeatedly, warriors' faces stuck in concentration.  
  
Lloyd was quicker than the teen, but Sniper's light broadsword had the advantage of reach. He could keep deflecting without Lloyd getting close enough to strike.  
  
"Let's try something else." Lloyd said, launching in the air on glimmering wings.  
  
Sniper's eyes never lost his opponent and jumping around, dodged the strikes coming his way in waves. He yelped as a shot of blue energy shot into his unprotected left arm. He cursed at taking off the hookshot and glared at Lloyd, who had his hand raised to release another blast. Sniper's arm became numb.  
  
"You should always have a second weapon." He said, grinning at the boy's helplessness.  
  
Sniper spun and released a knife from his belt, sailing right at Lloyd, who caught it in a mere flicker of movement. Sniper stared, wondering if he'd lost.  
  
-How the fuck did he DO that?! -  
  
Lloyd chuckled at the boy's expression and dove for him, blade out. Sniper quickly spun to deflect, but noticed that the blade he hit wasn't there, and that Lloyd stood behind him, sword lying against his opponent's shoulder.  
  
"You lost." He stated, sheathing his blade and returning for his cloak.  
  
Sniper cursed at his stupidity, slamming the blade into the hard sheath and walking back to the wall. He swore he could hear Rose laughing at him in his mind.  
  
"You did well, but do you want to learn a little trick?" Lloyd asked before he left. "Look at this symbol. Memorize it, over and over…" He held out his hands and a faint "Q" like symbol appeared. " Hold that in your mind and focus on a target…see what happens."  
  
Sniper watched, confused, as the hooded man left down the trail.  
  
-How was he so fast? Meru's not even that fast. Although, he wasn't toting a big freakin' hammer, either. -  
  
He sighed and saw that Kana was still chasing the same dove around the skies. He shrugged, focused on the symbol and kept an eye on the dove. He instinctively raised his hand and a faint blue glow appeared in front of it. It grew a little and then shot towards the target, stunning it. He watched Kana swoop and scream, obviously mad at Sniper for interrupting it's food flight.  
  
He stared at his hand, wondering if he actually did what he saw.  
  
-Can humans use wingly magic? Or was that just something anyone can do if they are trained? -  
  
-It depends on the person. - Rose replied in his mind.  
  
-What do you mean? -  
  
-Well, you need a strong will in order to conjure up the needed energy for a spell, and you have to know how to do it. It just so happens that you are able to do that spell. When in a Dragoon state though, you can conjure up much more powerful spells of your ally, the darkness, and maybe a few tricks from the Ice Dragon as well. -  
  
He snapped out of his talk as Kana swooped down and grabbed the stunned bird.  
  
"Still hungry?" He called to the bird, which squawked as it flew to a tree to feast.  
  
-  
  
Ryo woke up in a heap on the floor where Sniper had laid the night before. She was covered in two blankets. Sniper must have draped his over her to keep her warm. She smiled slightly, maybe he didn't mind her after all? She rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her hazel eyes and stood. Stumbling to the door she wondered where everyone else was, as the scent of cain had drawn her to the ballroom.  
  
There stood Meru, sitting on Kongal's shoulders, leaning forward against his head for support and engaging conversation with Dart and Ice. She smiled in greeting, but her stomach had ordered to be filled, and she went to the buffet table for a light breakfast.  
  
"D'you think we pissed the snobby guy off with the fight?" Meru asked.  
  
"Pissed is an understatement. He was thoroughly humiliated by one traveling with the person he hates most, and to his own challenge, mind you!" Dart replied. He glanced around to make sure no one out of their group had over heard. The other guests had been quite silent to the group since the "incident" the night before.  
  
"But, d'you think he was in the right, beating down the guy in his own house like that? I don't know." The night before, Meru got caught up in the fight, rooting for Sniper, but since she came to her senses she had begun to question the past events.  
  
"He was. I would do same thing." Kongal muttered, nodding as if to convince himself.  
  
"Ohhh, got a little something for Ryo? Huh, huh?" Meru teased. Kongal's grumble warned her to shut up or be thrown off her perch. "Just kidding, ok!?"  
  
"I know if Shana we're in Ryo's shoes, I would've done much more than Sniper had. I think he held back." Dart said after glancing at Shana who sat next to Ryo.  
  
"Man, why can't I find someone like Shana? It's just not fair I tell you. Why do I always have to be the single one around here?" Meru complained. She'd been pretty lonely lately.  
  
"What about that guy from the Wingly Forest? You're lifelong buddy?" Dart asked.  
  
Meru averted his look and fidgeted about on Kongal's shoulders. "We're just good friends.  
  
Besides, I think he's got an interest in someone else in the forest. I'm never there so we've grown apart."  
  
"Too bad." Kongal grumbled, which received a soft pat on the head from the freeloader above him.  
  
"Ok, what about speedy, there?" Dart asked, pointing to Ice down the other side of the ballroom. He and Kongal had been racing back and forth to see who could snag a bagel from the buffet table, eat it, and race back to the bench that served as a starting point. Kongal frequently came up with challenges such as this, it was just in his outgoing nature.  
  
"Ice? He's just weird."   
  
"I heard that!" Ice called with a mouth full of bagel.  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
"I never said it wasn't!"  
  
Meru slouched forward, mouth agape. How did he always get the last word? This drove her crazy, as she was used to dominating the arguments she partook in. She closed it after noticing that both Kongal and Dart were watching her. Dart simply grinned and nodded. Kongal looked confused.  
  
The iron door creaked as Sniper entered the great ballroom, staring at the floor ahead of him and thinking. He did this frequently, which he knew everyone noticed some time or another. It added to his low-profile appearance. He wondered why the doorman hadn't haggled him for his weapons as he came in. Maybe he might just have gained the annoying man's respect, maybe.  
  
Ryo saw him come in and gestured for him to come and sit by Shana and herself.  
  
"Your bird's outside." He said as he plopped down between the two.  
  
Ryo stared at him coldly.  
  
"Kana is outside. Kana." He said in an annoyed apology. He didn't understand why she insisted on the bird being one of the group.  
  
"So, what did you do so far this morning? Hungry?" Shana asked. She was always nice to Sniper, which he appreciated more than she would ever know.  
  
"Nah, I already ate, and fed Kana too."  
  
"So where were you?" Shana asked again.  
  
"Just walking around." He decided against telling anyone about Lloyd. Not that he was embarrassed about being defeated, he just felt like keeping the meeting to himself.  
  
"So, Shana tells me that there are some Hot Springs near the Volcano Villude. Wanna go? It really isn't that far." Ryo asked, looking directly into Sniper's crystal eyes, hoping to persuade him into going.  
  
"Don't know. Ice, you look like you need a bath. Wanna go?" He called.  
  
Ice slid to a stop, tripping Haschel onto the floor. "Huh?"  
  
"There's some hot springs around here. Wanna go?"  
  
"If it's ok with Albert and Dart. I could use a swim."  
  
"We know, we can smell you over here." Ryo teased. "And, you-" She looked Sniper up and down. "definitely could use a scrub."  
  
"Black armor, hot sun, can't help it." He declared, stretching.  
  
Ice ran over to ask Albert what the situation was at the moment. Haschel still lay groaning on the floor. Ryo and Shana got up and helped him get to his feet. He gave Sniper a quick wink as they helped him to a chair.  
  
Sniper had a suspicion that was his plan all along. If a man can't take a fall, he can't do anything that Haschel, martial arts Master, can do. He spread out on the bench to await the decision, still thinking about the magic trick that Lloyd had taught him.  
  
-  
  
Albert had decided on going. He had learned a few years back that Basil once had an outpost near the Volcano Villude and he wished to see for himself if it still existed. He was quite surprised that Yuler hadn't thrown them out at the party.  
  
The road was narrow and covered over in vegetation. He sent Kongal to the front with his axe to clear-cut the path again so the could continue to the springs. Kongal stopped in a clearing, where Albert saw a glimpse of water. He rushed over to see if it was a spring, but was disappointed to find nothing but a flowing brook.  
  
"Only a stream…"  
  
"It's coming from the cavern along the volcano. Why don't we just follow it and see if it comes from a spring?" Dart suggested. He was as eager to find the springs as the rest, though he barely showed it.  
  
"But, it's cold…" Albert said sadly, plunging his hand in the stream to check the temperature.  
  
"That's ok, it probably had tome to cool off if it came from the other side. Let's go."  
  
The cavern was dark, but all could see glimmers off the surface of the stream with the speckled light shimmering through the cracks in the rock. Meru repeatedly apologized for running into Ice. Ryo held onto Sniper's sword sheath so she wouldn't get lost, and Shana did the same with Dart.  
  
In the middle of a complaint led by Haschel, the group came into a steam filled chamber.  
  
"Hot springs, baby! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ice cried as he ran toward the water, shredding off armor as he went.  
  
"Yahoo!" Meru cried, following suit with the man with the mullet.  
  
Ryo too ran for the spring, forgetting to let go of Sniper's sheath and pulling it over his head, knocking him off balance. "Oh shit! Sorry, sorry."  
  
After a great bit of laughter from the rest of the group, Sniper, Ryo, and Shana went off to find a slightly bigger spring, while everyone else soaked with pleasure. Everyone except Kongal, who didn't like water very much, so his just sat on a rock and watched.  
  
"Where's Kana?" Shana asked as the three walked along the cavern.  
  
"Oh, he's somewhere around here." Pointing outside the walls. "Probably hunting some mice or something. He does that constantly."  
  
"I've noticed." Sniper remarked, shrugging his shoulders to make his point.  
  
"Oh, you've watched him?" Ryo asked, a glint in her hazel eyes.  
  
"You were asleep, so I had to give him some scraps. Then he went out and caught prey of his own. He eats like Ice."  
  
Both girls laughed greatly for minutes, gasping for breaths. "On that I can agree with you!" Shana cried, wiping tears.  
  
Suddenly Sniper froze, glancing around without moving his head. Shana too, stopped and instinctively knocked an arrow in her bow. Ryo turned and trotted back to them, somewhat embarrassed, and drew her rapier.  
  
"What is it?" She asked quietly, a little nervous.  
  
"Don't move." Shana commended.  
  
"They've got us." Sniper added, slowly making for his sword on his back.  
  
Ryo looked around frantically, searching for what was there, until she saw a glimpse of green. Green in a cave? That is not normal. One by one, she saw others, the points of arrows. They were indeed surrounded.  
  
"Throw down your weapons and we won't harm the women!" A gruff voice called. He was obviously speaking to Sniper.  
  
"The women are not under my control. They will do as you ask if it is there will." He replied, still frozen in an alert stance.  
  
"I will not ask again!" The voice boomed in the cavern.  
  
Ryo leaned in close and whispered. "Ryo's outside, should I order him to attack?"  
  
Sniper slowly shook his head. "no way. Get him to get help." He quickly grabbed Shana's arm, for she was about to transform into a dragoon.  
  
She glared at him. "What?"  
  
"Don't. We can't fight them off and defend Ryo. Besides, if they see the light, they'll shoot." Very slowly he unstrapped his daggers and sword, laying them ever so gently on the ground ahead of them. "Do it." He commanded quietly.  
  
The other two did the same, looking bitter and beaten.  
  
-Why didn't I hear them earlier? Dammit! - Sniper thought, kicking a stone as he backed away.  
  
-Well, if you hadn't made them laugh, you probably would have heard them…not that that's any consolation now. - Rose responded.  
  
-It doesn't help me now! -  
  
-Don't be foolish! Your top priorities are to keep your Dragon Spirits a secret and the girls safe. If anything were to happen to Shana, Dart would kill me! -  
  
-But you're already dead! -  
  
-He'd find a way. I have faith in him. Just hold on till her bird gets help. I'll be with you. -  
  
-That helps. Just don't abandon me, all right? -  
  
-Deal. -  
  
":Hey-" Ryo jabbed him in the ribs. "Kana's on his way right now. What are we gonna do?"  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, two rather burly me grabbed her and drug her away with Shana. "You hurt them and I'll be coming for YOU." Sniper mumbled as they bound his hands.   
  
"Shut up and get movin'!" the man beside him ordered, kicking at his legs as an incentive.  
  
They were led far into the west face of the rock bed, moving around the volcano. Time passed and the moon came up over the face as a crumbling structure came into view.  
  
"Home, sweat home, eh?" The man said. "We'll make you nice and cozy…if you get along with field mice, that is."  
  
Sniper sighed as he was thrown into his cell. He could hear the girls in the next cell gripe at the accommodations to the guards. He sat on the creaking bench, feeling the cool rock wall, wondering if this was the outpost that Albert had mentioned. He hadn't seen Basil's insignia, but it could just be covered up or on the other side of the outpost. Because they were so close to the Volcano Villude, the weather was always warm, even in the dark of night. And that didn't hurt his feelings any since he wasn't given any bedroll.  
  
-You still there? - He asked.  
  
-Always. Figured anything out yet? Can you use that trick Lloyd taught you? -  
  
-Nah, I shouldn't do that around these people. That'd make the draw their attention to me. Do you think this is Yuler's doing? He doesn't live that far away. He could've sent word. -  
  
-Could be. He wasn't too happy when you beat his ass down. -  
  
-He deserved it. - Sniper thought sternly.  
  
-Yes, but at what cost? Would you have done it for Shana, Meru…or me? -  
  
-Without thought. -  
  
He frowned when he heard Rose laugh.  
  
-Oh, sorry. Zeig says he trusts you more now. - She laughed again.  
  
-What? He can hear me? -  
  
-Through me ha can. Him and I have a bond, you know. We can tell what's in each other's hearts, as well as minds. -  
  
-Downright weird, Rose. -  
  
Again, laughter. Something made him sit uncomfortable in his position and he reached around to the back of his belt to see what it was. It was his throwing knife he kept in a sheath on the inside of his belt in case he lost his sword in a fight.  
  
-Thought of anything yet? - Rose inquired.  
  
-Maybe. We'll see what happens. -  
  
Sniper drew the knife and threw it, sticking it to the crossbeam above the cell door. He would need it later. Flashes of shadows flickered past his eyes as two guards met in front of the girls' cell.  
  
"No, man. It's you own damn fault! Don't blame me for your stupid mistakes!" One cried.  
  
"Don't start that with me, you bastard! If I catch you with her again I'll kill you, so help me Soa!" The other argued.  
  
Sniper stood at the door, checking the sturdiness of the bars and listening to the argument. Rose made a few comments, but he ignored her. Eventually, Sniper had had enough.  
  
"Shut the hell up, both of ya! You-" He pointed at the first. "Cheated with his wife! And You-" He pointed at the other. "Cheated on your own wife with the bar maid in Bale! You were both in the wrong, so get over it! I've never heard so much damn babbling in my whole fucking life!"  
  
He spun and sat down on the bench, grinning. That would get them off his scent for a while, until they had the courage to speak to him again. The guards just stood rigid, eyes darting around the room as if nothing had happened. Then both men left in opposite directions without a word said.   
  
"Sniper's the only one I know who can win an argument without even being in it." Shana mused to Ryo.  
  
Ryo stared for a moment, then rushed to the cell wall, reaching around inside the neighboring cell. "Hey, how did you know that?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh, just someone I know."  
  
"Who? You're alone!"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"There's nobody in there with you! What do you mean you're NOT alone?!"  
  
"I'll tell ya sometime. For now, take this." He put his Dragon Spirit in her grasp. "Just wear it until we get outta here. If I'm found with it, I'll surely lose it. You should be more inconspicuous."  
  
Ryo blinked in confusion as she drew it back. Without thought, she slipped it over her neck and sat back down. "What is it for?" She asked.  
  
"Well, its kind of difficult to explain, so here…" Shana held her spirit so they both resonated.  
  
She winked and lied down to rest. Who knew how long they might be in there. Ryo sat in the corner, staring at the stone, wondering how it glowed. Maybe if she was nice to Sniper, he would give it to her. It did match her outfit…sort of.  
  
-  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Dart asked the others, fearful for Shana.  
  
"Well, the bird's back, and it never leaves Ryo's side, so she must be around here somewhere." Meru stated, trying to soothe her good friend.  
  
Haschel stood and watched the hawk, perched above on a ledge and squawking irritably. Without word, he began to walk down the caverns, humming a little tune. The others stared at each other, then followed, with Kana swooping over them.  
  
"What're you thinkin'?'" Meru asked as she danced up to the martial arts Master.  
  
"As I see it, that bird's acting frantic, so something's up. If we follow this thing to it's end, we might find some trace of what has happened to them."  
  
"Maybe they just found a nice spring and are still floating around?" Ice suggested, picking up Meru and running around as she shouted in anger at him. He was quite surprised how light she was.  
  
"But I'm getting tired!" Meru cried from Ice's grasp.  
  
Albert waved everyone to a halt. He was silent for a moment, observing the road ahead of them and the position of the moon through the cracks. "We aren't going to get far, unless Ice wants to carry Meru the whole way."  
  
Ice chuckled s Meru flailed, trying to get a belt to his face. But he stopped as he began to rise. Meru had tried to fly away, but his grip was too tight. Eventually she dropped them both and they collapsed in a heap, where neither wanted to move.  
  
"Well, I guess that decides it. Kongal, some firewood from the other side of the wall please." Albert asked.  
  
"But there's no way out!" Meru said.  
  
Kongal grunted and slammed through the rock face. Everyone stared as he began to gather wood as he was asked.  
  
"Man, those Gigantos are BAD! I'm gonna be buff like Kongal someday!" Meru said.  
  
Ice sat silent, trying his best to contain himself, but in the end his will failed.  
  
-  
  
Sniper sat on the bench, back against the wall, contemplating what he could do to get the girls out of the building. Dart and the others hadn't shown up yet, so it was solely in his hands. He'd only slept a few hours and it was early morning, the moon still on the horizon. Bored and stuck in his thinking he began to quietly sing.  
  
"Strangers passing in the street. By chance two separate glances meet. And I am you and what I see is me. And do I take you by the hand. And lead you through the land. And help me understand the best I can…"  
  
Ryo woke to this, wondering if it was a guard on watch. But after getting her bearings, she found it to be Sniper. He didn't exactly have a singer's voice, but he was managing. The song wasn't that hard to sing.  
  
"Cloudless everyday you fall upon my waking eyes. Inviting me and inciting me to rise. And through the window in the wall. Come streaming in on sunlight wings. A million bright ambassadors of morning…And no one sings me lullabies. And no one makes me close my eyes. And so I throw the windows wide. And call to you across the sky…"  
  
Ryo moved over to the bars so she could see into Sniper's cell. "You're not what I'd call a singer."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Not very popular in Serdio, I gather. I've never heard it before, and I'm usually in the pubs all night."  
  
"Ice would know it. Our uncle always sang it to us after we practiced, said it would calm us down."  
  
"I see…" Ryo had heard of their uncles passing and it saddened her, though she had never met him.  
  
"So what IS popular with the pubs these days?"  
  
"You should know, you worked at the Inn in Seles, right?"  
  
"Ryo, nobody ever really came in from out of the village."  
  
There was silence, then her voice quietly rang throughout the cells.  
  
"You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do…"  
  
Sniper stared at the cobblestone floor, wondering why she chose that song.  
  
"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe. You're taking over me."  
  
Again he wondered what she was thinking, but passed it through his mind and regained control of his thoughts, or so he thought.  
  
-Think she likes ya, huh? - Rose teased.  
  
-Did I ASK you to read my thoughts? Did I? -  
  
Nope. But I don't care. It's my way. I never thought it could be so fun to be dead. Good thing I was a Dragoon when I was alive or I'd just be a memory. -  
  
-Oh, wouldn't THAT be a shame. -  
  
"You'd better get some more sleep, Ryo. I know I'm going to need some."  
  
"Ok, see you in the morning."  
  
-  
  
As soon as the sun rose, guards were rousing Sniper in his cell. They told him they wished his presence be in their master's chambers.   
  
"And who is your so called 'Master'?" He asked in an acid tone.  
  
"You will never know until you meet him, so get a move on, ya!" The guard outside he door commanded.  
  
Sniper merely shrugged as he walked to the door, secretly grabbing the knife from the ceiling, faking to be stretching. As he was led past the girls' cell, he slipped the knife into Shana's hands with a reassuring wink.  
  
Ryo waited until after they'd gone to say anything. "Where are they taking him?"  
  
"My guess is to be interrogated."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Beaten until he talks." Shana replied gloomily. "But he's strong in will. They won't get anything out of him easily."  
  
"Now what do we do?"   
  
"Hey, bub!" Shana yelled to the standing guard. "Yeah, you. Feeling lucky?" She asked, raising a brow.  
  
Ryo stared, appalled until she caught her drift. "yeah, we're awful lonely in here. Wouldn't mind some company."  
  
She watched as the guard took notice, looking up the stairs to see if anyone was coming. "Wouldn't want nice ladies getting lonely." He chuckled, opening the door.  
  
He sat between the girls, caressing Shana's hand. "Now, how about you give me what's due, eh? I might just be able to sneak some wine down here later."  
  
"Sure thing." Shana replied coldly, plunging the knife into his ribs for a soundless kill. "Let's get out of here!" She announced as she grabbed the guard's keys. "I've had WAY too much of prisons in my lifetime!"  
  
They ran down the hall, slipped around the corner, and opened the door marked 'armory'. Inside a man sat at a desk, observing Ryo's rapier.  
  
"He's mine." Ryo whispered. "Dirty bastard…grubbing up my blade…"  
  
She snuck in the shadows of countless broad shields that hung on racks on the left end of the room. She crept upon the man, quickly taking the rapier from him. "Beauty, ain't it?" She asked, then slit his throat. She had no respect or pity for anyone who laid a finger on her weapons.  
  
The girls quickly found the confiscated weapons and set off in search of Sniper.  
  
-  
  
Hours later, after much sneaking around and checking rooms, the girls finally found the chamber where they kept him. Shana slowly peaked around the corner, observing the status of the room, then jumped back.  
  
"Anyone there?" Ryo asked in a hushed tone.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not except Sniper."  
  
"Well? Let's go get him."  
  
"Something's not right…" She peeked again.   
  
She noticed various vials on the table next to the plate he laid on. They must've drugged him. He lay on his back, legs in line with the arms. Sniper always slept on his stomach. It had to be set up.  
  
"He's not laying right." She announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm the one who always had to wake Ice and Sniper up back at the Inn, and Sniper always sleeps on his stomach."  
  
"What if he rolled over?"  
  
"He would've rolled off the plate. No, he was placed there to draw us in."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Snipe them out."  
  
"What about Sniper? I didn't catch it."  
  
"Never mind, just stay back for a second." Shana said, pushing her back.  
  
She knocked an arrow in her bow and slowly rested it on the corner. The best place to observe the room would be from a small slit in the wall, but she didn't have a clear shot. She sighed and aimed just outside the slit, hoping for a reflection inside. She gasped as she heard a gurgling yelp. It worked.  
  
Quickly the girls pulled Sniper off the plate and out the door. It was a hard pull of 200 pounds dead weight.  
  
They had made it to the grounds before the alarm was sounded. They pushed Sniper against a tree and prepared for a fight. As expected, guards by the dozen came out from the woodwork.  
  
Sniper awoke in a haze, holding his head. Those drugs had really done one over on him, he could barely see strait. He began feeling around, trying to gain his balance, but tumbled over in failure. Shana quickly healed his condition with her Dragon Spirit in between shots. Sniper reached for his broadsword.  
  
Now he was pissed. He raided the blade and charged toward where Ryo was fending off three attackers, grunting like Kongal as he ran. Ryo quickly ducked as the blade swung, lobbing off all three of the attacker's heads off. Sniper had sharpened the blade after leaving home, so the edge was extra potent.  
  
-Use stealth! That's how you fight, not insanely mad. You're not Dart! - Rose cried in his mind.  
  
He climbed a tree near the main gate while Ryo and Shana drew their attention. He waited until more guards arrived before leaping down upon them in a tireless fury.  
  
Ryo and Shana trotted over to him. "It's time to run, now!" Shana said.  
  
"Damn. I was just getting my rhythm…" He trailed off to wipe a streak of blood off Ryo's cheek. "Crimson doesn't suit you."  
  
They ran, for close to an hour, until their legs couldn't go any farther. Ryo hoped that they weren't being pursued, or they'd have to fight again, and she had no energy left. She stretched and Kana landed on her arm. This surprised her so much that she fell backward, sending Kana spiraling upward.  
  
Dart walked over and sat next to an exhausted Sniper. "So, did you find any good springs?"  
  
Sniper stared, horrified. "Maybe later."  
  
EN- It was a little rushed, but I guess I pulled it off…but that's up to you to decide, isn't it? BAD ME!!!  
  
Big Bad Lloyd B back, yall! Get used to it.  
  
SONGS- the first one was Echoes, by Pink Floyd. The other was Taking Over Me, by Evanescence.  
  
Private Comments? TOO BAD!!! Just E-mail me and I'll get to them…if I like ya. 


End file.
